


Jailbird Tango

by Lotrin26



Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Gay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Ultimate slowburn reconsider your romance choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotrin26/pseuds/Lotrin26
Summary: Evan Morgan - roped into deals and negotiations...held hostage by the egos and ultimately his own feelings. Oh how they change. New friendships, haunted only by blackmail.
Relationships: Yancy AHWM & OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Whispers in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> (This fanfic is also published on wattapd, under the same username. It is not stolen, I have written both)

I cut through a side street, not quite dingy enough to be classified as an alley. The housing units down this way were a little unnerving in the twilight.

There was one, an old and run-down grey brick house, that had boarded up windows. I don’t think I had ever seen the door open. Often if the sky was cloudy, the brick walls almost blended with it. Even the greying tin roof had a small amount of moss and rust covering it.

My sister once claimed that she heard a man mumbling, almost as if he was reading a story to someone. Yet, I had never heard anything. My best friend has said that she has seen a man in a trench coat who always had his head down. It meant nothing through. Trench coats were common enough, hell – I was wearing one.

I had left my headphones at home, so I was forced to listen to the sound of my shoes slapping against the pavement and the distant sounds of one of the families in one of the units arguing with each other.  
Rain began trickling down and I hugged my jacket closer to me. My backpack was getting heavier with each step. Why did Laura have to be working late? Why did I have to walk an hour from the station? Because the universe and I were obviously not in agreement.

Each step got louder as I walked down the rapidly darkening street. The sounds of cars were almost distant, shrouded beneath rain. My feet slapped against rapidly forming puddles. It was like there was something off, not quite right.  
Even the neighbours that I walked past stopped arguing. It was too silent.

Suddenly I could hear mumbling. I wanted to speed along, get out of this street and continue on my way. There was something, almost a compelling force. I stopped.

‘The Host watches as Evan stops walking through the dark street. He is covered in rain, standing still with a trench-coat similar to the one worn by the Host.’  
Did that voice say my name? Was he reading to someone? With a deep breath and a shrug I pushed on, closer to the end of the street…  
‘The Host watches from his open doorway as he walks closer. He wonders if Evan is scared, his shoulders are hunched.’  
I bit my lip nervously as the mumbling grew louder. The house at the end of the street, as grey as it was, looked slightly different. The windows were still cracked and boarded up…the garden was still dead… the door! The door was open.  
Inside the doorway, there was a man sitting hunched over on a stool, so that only his trench coat and a mysterious puddle were clearly visible. It was like he was looking right at me, but I couldn’t see his eyes. He was the source of the voice!  
‘He takes an unconscious step closer, to get a look at the Host. The Host hopes that his face cannot be seen, even though he can see Evan. He leans closer to the small fence, asking –’  
‘Who are you!?’ I yelled over the trickling rain, hearing him say in his endlessly calm voice, the exact same thing.


	2. Alleyway Paranoia

I kept seeing him in every open door. Just an outline.  
Out of fear, paranoia, I took a different route home from university. It extended the walk by fifteen minutes, but negated the need to go around that block.

It was lightly raining again, but this time I had my headphones in. Happy music poured into my ears, allowing me to bouncily walk along. Why take an umbrella when everything was going to get wet anyway? Crossing the road, I rolled my eyes as an idiot on a skateboard nearly knocked me over.  
My happy music was interrupted, just as my favourite part of the song started to play. Laura was ringing, again.

‘Hey!’  
‘Hi, what are you up to?’  
‘I’m still walking home. Did you need anything from the supermarket? Nothing too heavy mind you, I don’t have a car.’ I chuckled, waiting for her response.  
‘Uh, just another bag of chips. Oh! And instant ramen.’ She chirped before hanging up.  
The supermarket and gas station combination was not the worst one in town, but it was pretty bad. Mostly because of the bottle shop down the street. I was about to head past the small alleyway that divided the gas station and supermarket when I heard some obnoxious laughter, and a grunt of pain.

Gripping my bag tighter, I looked around. There wasn’t really anyone passing by. A single mother with her two kids hanging off her, a bored gas station attendant who looked a generous fourteen. Not many options. Someone had to do something. What if they were beating up some poor kid?

I could also hear a continuous mumbling, almost like steady humming. With a gulp, I entered the dim alley.  
‘Wh-Who’s there!?’ I called out, my voice gaining strength and volume.  
‘None of your business Dude!’ One of the teens called back. He sounded like he just expected me to leave the alleyway and continue on with my day. I suppose most people did.  
There was another thud and a pause in the hum like mumbling. One of the other teens continued taunting whomever they were beating.  
‘Stupid trash. We don’t want blind bums around here, this is our turf. Come on trash, fight back!’ There was another thud. They were seriously hurting someone who was blind!  
‘Get lost kids! Take your petty beating somewhere else. I have my phone, ready to dial the police!’ I screamed at them.  
The one who spoke to me first replied, ‘Are you sure about that Pansy?’. They waited in silence as I pushed the numbers, emitting dial tones. They knew I was serious.  
The three teen boys, who looked about sixteen, rushed past me. They were still in their private school uniforms. Too late, I had already pressed the call button.  
‘Hello, what is your emergency?’ The calm and serene voice answered  
‘Hi. There were three boys, all around the age of sixteen who looked like they were taking part in suspicious gang activity. Wearing private school uniform. In the alley between the Broad Street supermarket…’  
‘Can you confirm what they were doing?’  
‘I heard them abuse a blind person ma’am.’  
‘Understood. Does this person have any injuries?’ She asked, I looked around struggling to see the person laying in the darkened shadows. I could see that they had a bloodied bandage as I bent down to look at them.  
‘Uh yes, they have -,’ the phone was pulled away from my ear by a hand tightly gripping my wrist. Holding in a scream, I concentrated on their quiet mumbling.

‘…the host quietly asks Evan not to tell the police operator about the bandage and explains it is not from this altercation…’ 

I blinked for a moment before moving the phone back to my ear. His hand stayed locked around my wrist.  
‘- are you there? Sir?’  
‘Yes! Sorry. No, the blind man doesn’t have any injuries.’  
‘If you’re sure Sir. I’ll send a dispatch unit shortly.’ She hung up and I sighed in relief, before realising that my hand was still being grasped very tightly by that same man. ‘Sorry sir, but could you, uh’  
‘…Evan asks. The Host apologises, before releasing the pressure off of Evan’s wrist. He then bashfully remembers that he cannot sense his surrounding properly, after being kneed in the head. He then reflects that it was his own fault as Evan stares down at him with sympathy. He offers –’ He continued muttering.  
‘I’ll help you up sir. Will you be able to find your way from there?’ I asked, he didn’t have a cane or anything. But I was mindful of the time, and the way he spoke was terrifying.  
He continued narrating as I placed my hands on his forearms and helped him off of the disgusting concrete. He straightened his trench coat and took a couple breaths.  
‘Do you need anything else?’  
‘…Evan asks. The host looks down at the ground, wondering why he was showing such kindness, when he was in fact scared of him. He looks in his direction. The host quickly mumbles about his bandage, not wanting to leave the alley with the blood soaked cloth. Evan then peers closer and –’  
‘Your face! I-It’s soaked in blood! I’ll get you a new bandage b-but then I h-have to…’ I trailed off, walking out of the alley.  
The supermarket lights were bright and I blinked a couple of times, shaking my head. With a tight grip on my phone I headed into the deserted shop.

Grabbing chicken flavoured chips and four packs of instant ramen, I then piled a small tan coloured bandage into the shopping basket. That was when it hit me. The figure that I’d been avoiding, it was him in the alley. With newfound terror, I purchased the items and headed back into the alleyway.  
‘…Evan returns with the items for his sister Laura, and the bandage for the Host. The host politely asks Evan to give him the bandage and then leave, he will be fine from there…’  
I blinked, handing over the bandage. He was so desperate to hide something, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to know what it was. As he removed the bandage, I turned to look at him for a split second, before turning around and letting out a muffled scream. I could feel the bile in my throat. What the hell!? I squeezed my eyes shut before turning to walk out of the alley.

His hand was gently patting my shoulder, as if feeling that I was there.  
‘…the host realises that Evan saw under the bandage, but does not apologize. Instead he grips onto his shoulder and thanks him for the clean bandage. However, he knows the truth, and now cannot run. The host gives him an invitation, “My podcast, Storytime. Please listen” before letting go of his shoulder. He watches as she…’  
His narration trailed off as I bolted away from the alley. It was only a block until I was home, and I made it in record time. From ten minutes down to four.  
I wrapped on the door quickly, checking over my shoulder. There was no blind man ambling up the street though, and so I took a deep breath. After a moment, Laura opened the door.

‘Oh hey! You’re back later than expected, even with an added shopping trip. Is everything okay?’ She ushered me inside, looking up and down the street as I walked past.  
I shrugged my shoulders in response, handing her the chips without a word.  
‘Evan. Speak to me. Please.’  
‘I-I,’ All I could think about was the commanding tone he spoke in, that I knew some truth, ‘Its nothing. I swear. It’s nothing.’ I stuttered. She placed her hands on her hips.  
‘Right. What actually happened? Were you chased up the street by a crazy person? Did you get caught up in that police skirmish with the gangs?’ Her tone grew more and more hysterical.  
‘Yeah I did. I rang the police about the gangs actually. I helped a blind man in an alley who was being beat up –’  
‘You did what Evan!? Why would you do that!? Like it was great that you helped someone else, but why would you put yourself in danger? What if the blind guy wasn’t the victim after all?’ She shrieked.  
‘I know Laura. I just had to do something, just in case he was the good guy. Turns out he was a bit creepy. Nice, but creepy. I think I just need to have a shower and go to bed.’ I mumbled, glancing at the clock. 5:30, an early night after a half hour stint in the shower wouldn’t hurt anyone.


	3. Story-time

My mind was almost numb, the only class that I shared with Laura was so boring. My brain was swimming between the information in that lecture and the desire to sleep. Laura and her boyfriend had already left me behind for coffee. I contemplated walking home from campus, though if Laura was going to take a small amount of time, what was the harm in waiting?

I sat down on a bench outside of the library, sending Laura a text. ‘Hey, you and your boyfriend going to be a while?’  
‘Nah, just grabbing some coffee then he has another class. I’ll take you home bro.’  
‘Sweet’  
I plugged my earphones into my phone and contemplated what I should listen to. There were plenty of interesting podcasts that I had followed noncommittally, but a new suggestion by the app stood out. Storytime. Where had I heard that podcast before? Was it a recommendation from Laura? With a shrug I clicked on the current episode, it was still live. From the titles it didn’t seem to follow a specific order.

There was a mumble before, ‘...Welcome to newer listeners. I am the Host…’ There was more inaudible mumbling.  
‘Marvin, walks out of the cafe with his girlfriend. He passes her his steaming cup of coffee as he searches in his pockets for her car keys. It is a short walk to the library, and then to the car park, but he cannot remember which pocket the keys are in…’  
It was a little uncanny, Marvin was Laura’s boyfriend and I am sure that they were going to the library to pick me up. But these short stories were made up, right?  
‘...They chat about small things as they walk together. Keys in hand, she is still holding his coffee cup as they walk. The weather, his class that afternoon, the taste of her coffee are all his preferred topics of conversation. The library is in his sights, but he doesn’t want to leave his girlfriend just yet. They pass under their usual tree to say goodbye. Marvin watches as his girlfriend walks to the car, before walking in the direction of his class. He realises that he still has her car key and calls her name, running towards her. He tosses her the key and heads back on the path.  
There is a sudden creak and thud on the path. A tree branch has fallen-’  
The podcast was cut off by an incoming call. Laura.

‘Laura? Hey.’  
‘Evan!’ She was crying, ‘Evan. A tree… it just...fell on him. I don’t know… I-I don’t know what to do!’ Her sobbing got louder.

A tree fell on her boyfriend, just like in the story. Does that mean that it was true? ‘Evan! Are you there!?’  
‘Yeah Laura. I’m here.’ I tried to sound as calm as possible. ‘Laura. Did you call emergency services? Campus Security?’  
‘I did both. B-But I had to talk to someone else too… They’ve just wheeled him onto a stretcher. They’re not letting me see him. I-I’m scared Evan. They’re telling me just to go home, take the next few days off… I just. I-I don’t know.’  
‘Laura. Breathe. How close are you to the library? I’ll meet you half-way. If you don’t feel that you can drive, talk to campus security and we’ll get the bus home.’ I tried to reassure her. She took a couple deep breaths and said a quiet agreement before hanging up.

The podcast resumed.

‘...the end of his story.’  
It was the end of the podcast. I should never have listened to it. What if that caused everything to come to pass?  
A text from an unknown number appeared on my screen as I ripped the headphones from my ears. And I had to read it out loud to be sure.  
‘Thank you for Listening. Every story comes to pass, whether you hear it happen or not. Some suffer silently.’


	4. Caffeine

I tried to ignore that podcast every time I got a notification about new episodes, just focus on the present. Laura was a wreck, sometimes breaking down at nothing. I escaped to the library for longer hours. I tried to be there for her, I really did, but it just sapped all of my energy for assignments and even regular life stuff.  
They removed the tree and another large one like it. Laura spent her time barely passing her classes but pouring all of her effort into raising money for a plaque.  
I promised that I would meet her after my study session at the library so that we could grab a coffee. Coffee was something I desperately needed.  
This textbook was awful. It was like the words were refusing to stick. I highlighted line after line, writing mindlessly pretty notes, running to the photocopier to duplicate them in colour. The only thing keeping me going, was that I’d give the notes to Laura. Once I dragged her out for coffee, so that she could actually drink something in a day. Though, last time I tried that, it didn’t end well.

‘You took me here!?’ she had screamed at me. I tried not make her feel stupid, she was in pain and grief. This was the only coffee shop close by.  
‘Did you want anything?’ I had whispered quietly as she was close to towering over me. Laura exhaled, turning on her heel and walking out of the store. The sympathetic snivelling from the barista was too much and I ran after my sister.

A text sounded, making me forget that my phone wasn’t on silent. I mumbled an apology to the three students who all looked up at me with frowns. I opened it happily, thinking it would be Laura or one of my friends. It wasn’t.  
‘You haven’t been listening. After coffee, pick up a book. You will be surprised who gives it to you. Answers are needed’.  
I saw that it was from that strange guy, The Host. His cryptic messages hardly made sense. Another text, this one from Laura and I sighed in relief.  
I met her at the on campus coffee shop. As we sipped our lattes, I debated showing her the texts. The only thing she had heard about this strange man was when I had to explain finding him in an alleyway. There was too much on her plate, though it was on the tip of my tongue, I just couldn’t do it. I explained in a daze that I had to head to the bookshop to see if they had what I was looking for.  
We parted ways, she went to another class and I walked off campus to the closest bespoke bookshop. I doubted that The Host would try to lure me into a chain bookshop. I perused the dimly lit classics section before the solitary worker called me over.

‘Hey! Are you Evan Morgan?’  
‘Yes? I am?’ It sounded more like a question than I intended.  
‘This came in for you.’ She held out a green covered book. It was an observational poetry book, by Anon. How was this even in print?  
I thumbed through the yellowish pages, skim reading descriptions of rainy days, a cabin in the woods and a character called Matthew.  
I thanked her, going to hand it back when she refused, her attention drawn to the ringing of the bell in the corner.  
The man who entered looked both out of place and perfectly fitting in his surroundings. He had a faded yellow shirt, suspenders and dress pants on, which meant he fit the climate of the shop, however his moustache tinged what looked like a shade of pink certainly stood out. He looked around, locking eyes on me and began babbling as if we were old friends. He handed some money to the cashier and I, still holding the book, headed back out into the street.  
I needed a cup of coffee and a long bath.


	5. Poetry

Laura was holed up in her room again. She hardly ever came out. I had even spoken to her course advisor about the possibility of her deferring for a while, but Laura wasn’t having that either.  
It was hard when you were just surrounded by sadness all the time, like a room that’s been filled with smoke. I tried to escape it, to get some fresh air, but just like the smoke, sadness follows.  
Out of boredom I rifled through my bookshelf to try and find a decent book to read. The only thing that was jumping out at me was the antiquated poetry book. I flipped through each poem before coming across the page about the cabin in the woods.

Darkness,  
the sky tinged with darkness,  
nowhere to run  
in a forest that rustles  
and listens to your every move.  
Strings pulled,  
at first it was the strings of others  
the past then took ahold.

Blue water,  
ice floating on the lake  
reflecting the sunset,  
red sunset,  
a darkened cabin in the woods.  
Nestled amongst the company  
of trees and plants and flowers,  
it now hides.

I couldn’t help but think of myself. I knew that it was observational poetry, but all poetry had meanings, even when the reader made them themselves. Poetry doesn’t come from nothing, or at least my Lecturer said that.  
I thought of myself as the cabin in the woods, hidden, stifled by my sister’s sadness. As I ran my fingers over the worn page, I felt some bumps in a specific pattern. It was like it was a childish attempt at braille. Why were there uniform dots in a poetry book?  
There were definitely some braille letters, four o’s. With a chuckle and a shake of my head, I slipped the small book into my bag and called out to Laura that I was heading out.  
As usual, there was no response.

It was almost like Laura was stuck in one moment, everyone else had moved to the next chapter and I was stuck in between. Inbetween. Red and Blue, why did that resonate with me?  
I stepped outside, blinking in the glare of the cloudy day. After closing the door, I brought the book out of my bag, getting lost in the pages as I walked down the street. I didn’t feel like there was anyone else there, yet like I was being watched.

I glanced up from the book, blinking as I looked across the road. There was the blind man - The Host as he called himself, walking with someone else. A grey suited stranger. They looked like they could be brothers. Family, it made me glad to have helped him in the alley.  
He somehow seemed to catch me looking, forever mumbling. He stopped in his tracks and it felt like he was looking right at me. He was still wearing the same bandage as the one that I had given him, just that almost all of it was soaked pink. The person he was with turned abruptly as the Host stopped, staring at me with almost black looking eyes. He raised an eyebrow before I raised my book again and hurried along.

I hadn’t noticed that although they were on the opposite side of the road, we were heading in the same direction - for I was too wrapped up in the descriptions of landscapes and people that were so vivid that it felt real.


	6. Ransom

The house was empty. Laura was not here.   
She had been around when I had left, her car was still in the driveway. She refused to walk anywhere. She hadn’t even asked me to help with her makeup. I called her, and tried again.

She picked up. ‘Hey!’ She was cheerful.  
‘Hey, where are you?’  
‘I’m at a bar! Wanna join? You could meet some new friends that I’ve made!’ She was starting to slur. She had always had a light tolerance for alcohol and had avoided it wherever possible.  
‘How many have you had?’  
‘Only a couple red wines! And a couple,’ her voice was muffled with the sound of dance music in the background, ‘one of my friends offered them to me! I even saw Marvin behind me when I looked in the mirror! We had a conversation, he’s just moved towns see. He didn’t really leave!’ She was hiccupping with happiness. Drugs and Alcohol. Why did she have to get into something like that?  
It made me remember our days when we were younger, she’d keep me away from that crowd, gave me the talks about the dangers of substances. And yet, here she was - my darling caring older sister, doing the very things she said that she’d never do.  
With a sigh, I hung up after telling her to be safe.   
An hour later, as I was burning my mouth on some curried mac and cheese, the doorbell rang. I placed the fork in my bowl with a clatter.  
I walked towards the door reluctantly, feet dragging. It was after midnight, who would ring the doorbell?  
It was Laura and about eight other people. She was clearly drunker than most of the other people she was with. I glanced nervously at each one, they looked like they could have been gang members, some goth, some littered with facial piercings and all of them with matching fashion sense. Laura looked so fragile and out of place.  
‘Can I help you?’ I asked timidly.  
‘Maybe. Give us two hundred, and we’ll give you your sister. It was a fun night, but she didn’t shout nothin’, no drinks or whatnot.’ The most intimidating one spat.  
I sputtered. I didn’t want anything to happen to Laura, but I didn’t have two hundred dollars anywhere. Not on me or in the house.

There were more loud footsteps on the path outside. Behind the gang, there were two men. They looked oddly familiar in the dim lighting, and some of the weight from my chest lifted.  
‘Are you going to give us an answer? Because we need the two hundred. Or we’ll up it to three.’ The leader spat, bringing me out of my observations.  
‘Hello, ladies, gentlemen and all other configurations of being! He’ll be doing no such thing!’ One of the men called out. His voice was slurred, like he himself was drunk.  
The gang turned around as he walked forward into the light. I knew where I had seen him before, he was the man in the bookshop, with the pink moustache. The other man was smiling. It was the Host. Why was he here?

‘And why shouldn’t we?’ The leader puffed his chest out, pulling up the sleeves of his leather jacket.  
‘Well, why not have a bit of fun? A good question indeed sir.’ He looked up at the Host momentarily before looking at me, making direct eye contact. ‘And all I wanted was a sip of my drink. You wouldn’t happen to have one would you?’ His voice echoed in my head. I looked around at the others, but they seemed to still be waiting for a valid answer. It was almost as if time had slowed down.

‘Who the hell are you? Why are you in my head?’ I asked, frowning.  
‘Wilford Warfstache,’ He stroked his moustache, ‘Did I forget to introduce myself again? Hmm.’ He took a couple steps forward, pushing some of the gang members aside, while the Host babbled incoherently.  
‘What would you say, if I pulled out, this!’ The man - Wilford - pulled a golden gun out of his pocket. I covered my mouth in horror as he shot the gang leader in the head. ‘Oh, don’t worry, it’s just an accident. He’ll be fine.’   
How could he be so flippant about murdering someone!? My sister fell to the floor with the dead man and groaned before falling silent. 

I sank down beside her, trying to ignore all of the taunts that the man was offering. He was still waving his gun about.   
Laura seemed to be fine, she was still breathing and didn’t have anything in her throat. As I looked up, I saw Wilford shoot one other gang member in the arm before they decided to try and run off. His expression changed and he ran after them, leaving me with the Host and my unconscious sister.  
‘The Host asks if he may help lift Laura into the couch in the living room?’ He muttered, loud enough to be heard.  
‘I suppose. Yeah, thanks.’ As much as I didn’t want him inside my house, it was still better than dragging my poor sister on the floor. With a heave I pulled Laura up off the floor. She was still unconscious even as I tucked her into some of the spare blankets on the couch.

Watching her for a moment, with the cold breeze on my back from the open door felt almost peaceful. Until I could feel the Host’s eyes on me again.  
‘...The Host looks out into the night, feeling the cold air. He feels he is being stared at. The host sadly realises he cannot get home, unless he is guided by Wilford who has already returned. The host hangs his head…’ He narrated, almost mournfully.  
‘Uh, Host?’ His bandaged eyes look towards me as he continues mumbling, ‘If Laura wakes up, I can take you home?’ I blurted out. Why would I be so stupid? I had no idea where he lived and if he had someone like Wilford living with him, why would I even have volunteered? Why did I offer?  
Before I could take it back, he narrated an agreement. In perfect timing, my sister rolled over and groaned.  
‘Are you all good?’  
‘Yeah. I just need sleep.’ She groaned again and rolled over.  
I turned to the Host with a sigh and held my arm out. He joined arms with me and it was odd. We were uncomfortably close.

‘...the Host realises that Evan feels uncomfortable and reassures him that the Host is still able to find his way home alone…’ He observed. How did he know how I was feeling? My sister didn’t know half the time.   
I shook my head and began walking down the street after closing the door behind me. It would be selfish to leave a blind man in the lurch, I helped him before. It was pitch dark.


	7. The House

I grasped tightly onto his arm as he gave me suggestions of street names to turn down. I expected him to lead me to the alleyway house where I had first seen him, instead he insisted we go a different direction.   
Although Laura and I didn’t live in the nicest area of town, it was certainly nicer than the looming apartments we passed. They petered out into shells of buildings, an abandoned looking train station a sitting duck in the darkness. Flickering street lights only spotlighted the cracks on the path and the swarms of bugs underneath them.  
Soon even the buildings that sounded distantly alive with squatters, drifted into forest and darkness. After what felt like an eternity of avoiding tree branches and rose thorns on the side of the path, there was a glimmer of lights in the distance.

I hoped with every fibre of my being, that this was it. I didn’t even have my wallet on me to catch a ride home.  
‘...the Host reassures Evan that this is the house up ahead and that after talking to his brothers, he should be welcome to stay. They walk up to the front together, Evan knocks on the door…’ The Host claimed as we walked up the path and I indeed knocked on the door.

It was opened by the man that I had seen days ago, in this light his skin was grey and he almost seemed to flicker with blue and red. I felt a chill down my spine as a high pitched ringing filled my ears.  
‘Host? Wilford returned about an hour ago, of course you were left behind. Who is this!?’ His voice dropped at the question. The ringing grew louder and I resisted the urge to cover my ears.  
‘I-I-uh, I’m Evan. I helped the Host get here, and now I’ll be leaving…’ I trailed off as the ringing grew louder.  
‘Leave!? No. You know about us, this place. Get used to it.’ He claimed, stepping aside to allow the Host to pass. I hesitated at the door frame. I could only pray that I wouldn’t be murdered.  
The inside of the house was nothing like the outside. Unlike the crumbling and haunted look of the outside, the inside was well lit with white walls and a more modern interior than my own home. I sent a quick text Laura as the man - who still looked like he was flickering - closed the door behind me.  
I was led into the kitchen, which was surprisingly well lit and modern. The man with the moustache was leaning against the counter, sipping a glass of what looked like alcohol.

‘Heyy. It’s you again! What are you doing here? Oh right, I left Hosty to get those guys,’ he let out a childish giggle, ‘it might have been an accident.’ He downed what was left in the glass as I swallowed nervously.  
I tried to focus on the Host’s narration, but he was whispering quietly, I suppose so as to not disturb the others. Shifting from foot to foot, I tried to ignore the glare of the greyish man. Why did they all look alike!? Were they brothers? I didn’t understand.  
‘Well,’ the other man began, cracking his neck, ‘I suppose that you’ll want to be on your way tomorrow. But we know you. So keep that in mind when you choose to go.’ His voice deepened to a growl and the ringing returned.  
What the hell had I gotten into!? I nodded nervously before looking around. Sure my room was upstairs, but where the hell was I supposed to go?  
The Host seemed to notice my uneasiness and began to narrate more about the house we were in alongside what each person was doing. ‘... Evan attempts to locate the stairs but cannot find them, whilst Dark,’ I was confused, what kind of name was Dark? ‘watches his every action. Down the hallway and to the left, the Jims are coming downstairs. Wilford smiles as Evan continues to look around in confusion, whilst stroking his moustache and savouring the taste of whisky…’  
I nodded looking down the dark hallway and sighing in relief as I saw the end of the stairs. The greyish one, Dark, was still glaring at me.  
‘Uh, which room will I stay in?’ I timidly questioned, playing with my fingers and looking down at the ground.  
‘I’ll give you a choice.’ He paused as I agreed reluctantly, ‘There is a room on the third floor, next to my own, or a short holiday in the basement.’  
I considered my options. There were clearly other people that I hadn’t met in the enormous house. Perhaps it would be better to have a space of my own.

‘I think I’ll take the room, thankyou.’ I tightly smiled, hoping and praying that it was the right choice. Dark nodded and told the Host to take me upstairs. With each step in the dark hallway, I had to take a deep breath to try and block out the constant ringing in my ears. Who the hell were these people?


	8. The Visitor

The room was also sleek and mostly modern, but still dimly lit. I sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. I wanted to sleep, but I didn’t trust this house enough to do so.

I jolted upright as the door opened again. Instead of being the terrifying Dark, as the ringing in my ears wanted me to believe, it was the pink-moustached Wilford.

‘I get it. You don’t like this place. You don’t trust us, but, you helped us out. Why would you do that?’ His voice was still oddly accented, slightly slurred. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. I couldn’t get out if I wanted to.

‘I don’t know.’ I replied, answering honestly. I just felt compelled to help, I thought, what else was I supposed to do?

_ You could have left. You didn’t have to help. _ His voice echoed around the room and I looked carefully around, trying to work out where the echo was coming from.  _ Other people would have just gone, BANG and disappeared.  _ He hadn’t opened his mouth. I jolted, mouth open in shock. He was in my head. Why was he in my head? He shrugged before turning to walk out the door.

‘Goodnight.’ He said, smiling as he closed the door with a soft click.

I settled back onto the bed, laying my head on the slightly dusty smelling pillow. I didn’t dare get under the covers, but the bed was comfortable enough, so I slowly drifted off into sleep.

I woke up to light shining directly on my face. Sunlight.

There was someone standing nearby. As I rubbed my eyes and sat up, they squeaked before running out of the room.

Bleary-eyed I stumbled out of the room, phone in hand. I had no missed calls, none from my older sister, I was hoping she was okay. I’d ring her as soon as I was on my way home.

I stumbled as I walked into the kitchen, there were about five of them, and they all looked the same - yet so different.

The man, Dark, who had given me the ultimatum was sitting calmly at the bench, a strong smelling cup of coffee in his hand. The scary one, Wilford was making pancakes whilst the Host sat next to Dark. The other two, I didn’t know and I didn’t really want to at this point. They looked identical, same faces, shirts, everything.

The Host looked up in my direction, ‘...The Host wishes Evan a good morning and says politely that Dark wishes to talk to him later. The Host also thanks Wilford for a delicious breakfast and gets up from the chair…’ His narrations grew quiet as he got up from the chair and walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

Dark nodded at Wilford, jerking out of his seat as I sat down in the only empty spot, next to him. He cracked his neck, sending the extremely identical two scurrying out of the room, before stomping off.

It was only Wilford and I. I was still sitting rigidly, staring at the full plate of pancakes that he had placed in front of me. The constant ringing in my ears was making me a little jumpy.

‘So, Dark scares you huh?’ Wilford chuckled, waggling his moustache. I nodded, taking the smallest bite of the pancake at the top of the stack.

‘Yeah. He’s shit scary. Like how do you guys live with him? Also when can I go home?’ I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

‘What did you say?’ Wilford leaned forward, squinting.

‘When can I go home?’ I asked again.

‘No, no no no no. Before that.’ His voice was beginning to lose it’s playful edge, even though the unusual way he pronounced things remained.

‘How do you guys live with him? He’s shit scary? One of those?’ I questioned, shrinking back into my seat.

‘Yeah, that,’ he paused for a moment, before pulling a golden revolver from behind the counter. He didn’t point it at me, but waved it around. I felt my heartbeat in my throat. ‘Dark, identifies as  **_They_ ** ,  **_Them_ ** . They are not a he! I don’t call you a she, do I!? So why should you!? You better watch where you step, or I might just go shooty shooty bang bang. And it’ll only be an accident the first time!’ He laughed darkly, his voice sounding even more insane.

I trembled, mumbling an almost incoherent apology. I didn’t mean to misgender them, it was an honest mistake. They just look so much like a he. I swallowed audibly, causing Wilford to pause in his tirade. He put the gun back.

‘Now head on upstairs you scamp!’ He smiled, the tone of his voice friendly again.

I nodded, getting up from the chair and knocking it over before running down the hallway.


	9. Indebted to Darkness

I nervously knocked on the door, the ringing in my ears growing louder. It opened on its own, and I nervously stepped into the dark room. There was a single ray of sunlight illuminating the desk, from the partially open blind.

The door closed behind me. I was shaking as I sat down into the chair, pressing my back into it as the person behind the desk leant forward.

‘I thought, you might not show up for our deal.’ They claimed, their voice was measured and icy. Mumbling, I stammered out an attempt of a response but it was unheard by both of us. They cracked their neck, before continuing, ‘So, again, I’ll give you a choice. I’ll let you live your day to day life, but you return here,’ I tried to protest but they raised their hand, ‘ah. No. You’ll do something for me. Possibly assist the host,and. Free one of our brothers.’

‘What!?’ I yelled. It was too much. How was I going to live here, with these freaks? I felt a little guilty calling them freaks, but that was the truth.

‘Or you can have a nice holiday in the basement.’ Dark narrowed their eyes at me. I blinked, not believing what was happening.

‘Fine, I’ll help you… I guess.’

‘Good.’ They let out a sardonic chuckle, the laugh echoing throughout the room, ‘Every third Sunday, go to Happy Trails Penitentiary. Ask, for Yancy. Convince him to be free. Then, you can go home.’ They stated, matter of factly.

I nodded. It was better than the basement. 

‘You’ll do that tomorrow, and I need a report afterwards.’ Swallowing, I couldn’t object.

‘But-But-, Sorry. Uh, why can’t you go?’ I muttered, they only laughed.

‘Well, we all look the same, but how do you think the guards would react to the ringing?’ They asked, smirking, as soon as they mentioned the ringing, I was made aware of it again. I guess I had just become accustomed to it, like loud music in the club. ‘Exactly. It wouldn’t end well.’

‘So, uh, why couldn’t one of the others go?’ I murmed. They clenched their jaw, the ringing sound growing more intense as I shrunk down in my seat.

‘I’m their leader! I do not expect you to understand, at all. But I, would never send the Host to a place he’s never been, nor would I unleash Will upon anyone. Some of us have never seen the outside world. I have **.** Again, I don’t expect you to understand, given the choice you would get rid of them all.’ They stated, voice loud and commanding.

‘I-I’m Sorry Dark. I’ll go tomorrow then. Am I allowed to go home soon?’

They sighed, seeming a little melancholy, ‘Yes.’

I walked out from the office, the ringing noise growing fainter in my ear. I was mostly free, I could go home soon. Back to the colourful but still bare townhouse, with the rug that I made in first year of university. With a sigh, I carefully tiptoed down the hallway. The wooden floors creaked and the wallpaper was eerily dim. I suppose it was going to be home for a while.

There was a scream downstairs that made me tense. It was high pitched, but I shook my head, hoping that I was hearing things. Down the hall, there was a dim light above one door that read, RECORDING IN PROGRESS. I couldn’t help but wonder who was in there and what they were doing. It wasn’t my business, in this freaky house.

Taking shallow breaths, I continued climbing up the stairs. Though they were carpeted, they creaked just as much as the wooden floors. I gripped onto the stair rail like my life depended on it. 

The top hallway was pitch dark. I could barely see my hand in front of my face. Carefully, I lightly put my fingertips against the wall. It was cold and smooth, felt like wallpaper or plaster. Which door was mine? I opened the first door, to be met with a bright room and Wilford sitting pantsless in a chair. Squeaking out apologies as quickly as I could, I closed the door with a louder crash than I intended.

The next door, I did not want to open. I could already hear ringing, even through the keyhole. But, he was downstairs in his office? This house was messing with my head. I reluctantly opened the next door, only to see my phone on the side table. 

A sigh of relief as I closed the door, locking it behind me. I didn’t remember putting it there. One missed call. Laura. I’d call her back later. I’ll have to find a way to describe it to her some other time. I put the phone down and lay back on the bed. What the hell had I gotten into? Shaking my head, I rolled over. The bed was soft, if not a little dusty smelling and the faint ringing from next door was almost a gentle lullaby.


	10. The Jailbird

‘Uh, I’m here to see a, Yancy?’ I mumbled quietly.

The man, who I assume was the Warden at the penitentiary, leant forward after adjusting his glasses. ‘Right. And WHO are YOU?’ He raised his voice. I shrunk back, curling into myself as much as possible.

‘I’m his cousin, Sir. Uh, um, my name is Evan Morgan.’ I replied, trying not to whisper. I handed over my identification, that I had luckily swiped from home as an afterthought.

‘Well, Eevannn, as Warden Murder-Slaughter at Happy Trails Penitentiary, I decide who goes in, and goes out.’ He paused for a moment, I think he was looking me up and down to see if I was being truthful. ‘And you, can go in. Fourteen minutes only!’ He continued and I let out a breath. He handed back my ID card and gestured to an intimidating guard. 

The guard came towards me and began pushing me towards the visitation area. He kept prodding me with the baton and I was wondering why I even agreed to this? What would Laura think of me being here? Would she even care, considering the new crowd that she was associating with. If she wasn’t worrying about me, then it was my responsibility to worry about her. Even if Dark was scary beyond all hell.

He looked at me, and I looked down at the ground. The guard pushed me into a chair, before going behind a door to get into the area behind the glass booths. He clomped off down a corridor but I’m sure everyone around could hear the command of ‘YANCY’. He dragged out a scowling black-haired man, who leaned back in the chair, legs spread - his arms crossed. Predictably he looked the same as Dark and Wilford. He raised an eyebrow.

‘Who are youse? I got no cousins, I aint one of those family types.’ He scowled.

I stammered, unsure what to say, ‘I um, you’re right. I’m not your cousin,’ I winced as his eyebrows furrowed.

‘Then why are youse here?’ 

I sighed. It was almost like he was hurt. 

‘I was sent here by a friend, he wants to meet you and has a safe place for you, once you get out.’ I smiled. His frown didn’t lift. What could I do?

‘Right. But, I don’ts wants parole. So youse gettin’ youses hopes up for nothin. But why did youses wants to meet me?’ He asked, there it was - the little bit of hope in his voice.

‘Uh, um. My...friend asked me to, I guess? I owe them a bit of a debt, so this is how I’m paying them back.’ I shrugged, Yancy didn’t look convinced. It did seem like a lie, agreeing to visit a prison on behalf of a friend. ‘That’s the truth.’ 

Yancy nodded, his expression still skeptical, ‘Alright. I help youse, youse help me? Got it?’ He leant forward, an eyebrow raised and his hand on his chin.

‘I suppose I have no other option?’ I asked tentatively. I really had to stop making deals with men who looked alike, that I owed things too. With a sigh, I fiddled with the hem of my jacket. The chair was uncomfortable and the guards around were scary. There was one that kept glancing suspiciously at Yancy and I. There were about eight prisoners with a visitor, all speaking very quietly. Were we being too loud?

‘Nope. Youse get me somethin’ that I want, and I help youse with this friend of youses. Got it?’ He asked again, gruffly. 

I rubbed my face gently. Damn, I needed to shave. I had no other choice. Shifting in the chair for a moment, I looked back up at him. He had a brow arched and was waiting for me to say something. Instead, I nodded my head.

‘So, youses get me chocolate. And caramel sugar cookies.’ He said quietly.

It was hard not to laugh. The hardened, tattooed criminal, who seemed to have no interest in being anywhere other than prison, wanted cookies and chocolate. 

‘Youses shouldn’t be laughing!’ He huffed, frowning again. I bit back my smile and nodded, quietly agreeing. The smile dropped off my face as soon as the guard who was staring us down marched over. He yanked Yancy out of his chair and began to drag him back into the corridor. I hoped that he would be alright.

Another guard walked behind me, ‘Your time is up.’

Timidly I walked out of the prison, nodding respectfully at the warden on my way past. He said nothing and let me walk out of the doors unaccompanied. All I could do was sigh in relief, until it began to rain.

At least I had my phone for the walk back? No headphones though. There was a single text. I wasn’t sure who it was from, all it read was  _ Return soon. _ It had to be Dark or Wilford. All I wanted to do was run back to my shared apartment, confront my sister. Make sure that she was okay. What was she even doing right now? Moping? Worrying?

No. She wouldn’t be worrying, she hadn’t called. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t worrying, did it? Maybe, if I had the courage, I would ask the Host. He seemed nice enough. Kicking a stone, all I could feel was the impending cold, or was it just the rain?

I didn’t want to be trapped in that room again. But I’m not sure I wanted to roam the house either. Even my socks were wet. 

A crash of thunder. Lightning shooting across the dark sky. Was the ringing an echo from the thunder? A cold hand fell onto my shoulder. After the shock, I whipped around to see the flickering form of Dark. They lowered their hand and cracked their neck.

‘I couldn’t trust you not to run off. Wilford did want to meet you, but, he had a goose problem to look after.’ 

I blinked. A goose problem? What about a, Dark scares me but happened to appear, escorting me back to the house from prison, problem? They shook their head, as if reading my thoughts. Their black eyes made me want to turn around and run.


	11. Unfiltered Stupidity

I clutched the clear container of cookies tightly. I helped make them, since the apparent chef of the house was too possessive of his beautiful kitchen in order to let me make them alone. I also put the chocolate in a zip lock bag on the side of the container, so that it would pass inspection.

My knuckles were white as I passed the warden. ‘You again!? You’re certainly dedicated.’ He frowned, looking over the container with a hum. He let me go through. It was so hard not to let out a sigh of relief. The guards were tripled in the visitation room. I was early this time. There were a couple prisoners sitting at the benches. Yancy was there, he let out a smile as he looked up. I hesitantly passed the container of cookies and chocolate to a nearby guard, who practically tossed it over to Yancy. Still standing near the door, I gave a small smile. Oh how I wanted to to turn around and leave. A burly guard sidled up to me, ‘You visiting?’ He growled, I nodded timidly and carefully walked over to the bench. Yancy raised an eyebrow as I sat down

‘Youse came. With the cookies. I uh, wasn’t expectin’ you to.’ He seemed a little happy, the way his eyes lit up before being covered by a small frown.

‘Of course I did. A deal’s a deal. Unless, you don’t honor those in prison?’ I shrugged, feeling a little guilty for the comment. It just slipped out.

‘Huh. Youse think just because I’m in prison, that youses better than me?’ He spat, crossing his arms and showing off his tattoo.

‘Sorry,’ I stammered, ‘How do you stay sane in here?’ I winced internally. This conversation was going even worse.

‘Well, heres home. So I ain’t sure how youse can stay sane, out there. In normal society. But, hows this deal goin’ with this friend of youses?’ He asked, leaning forward. I leant back in the chair. What was his deal?

‘Um, they still want to get you out....’ I scratched my neck and looked away from his face. He wasn’t going to be happy, but there were guards in here. It would be fine.

Yancy let out a small chuckle. ‘Got their heart set on it? Well, I don’t knows about youse, but that means that we’re continuing our deal. And maybe, I’ll thinks about it.’

I nodded, ‘Okay. What do you want this time?’

‘Nothin. I’ve never had anyones givin’ me shit.’

‘You’ve never had another visitor?’

Yancy shook his head, looking down at the bench. I wished I could reach out, we were both prisoners in a way. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Youse got nothin’ to be sorry for. It’s alright.’

‘What’s something you miss having? Maybe I could get it?’ I asked, a little softer than I intended. He frowned at me.

‘...a necklace. I used to have one.’ He seemed a little distant.

‘Okay. And then you’ll think more about freedom?’

‘Can’t make any promises to youse.’

I sighed. I just wanted to scream at him. I was going to be trapped at the house, for as long as he was still here! But I couldn’t do that. There was just something about him, I couldn’t admit that I didn’t want to be here, it was like something was blocking me.

‘Alright.’

‘And that’s okay with youse? Why?’ He asked, frowning again. I shook my head and offered the best smile that I could, which was only a small one.

‘Like I said, it’s for my friend. I should probably leave…’ I pushed the chair back as quietly as I could.

‘Wait! uh, nevermind. Jus’ forget it.’ He uncrossed his arms, the frown never leaving his face. I was curious, but didn’t want to push it. How the hell was I going to convince this guy to leave prison?

‘Are you sure Yancy?’ I asked softly. His eyebrows shot up before narrowing his eyes again.

‘Yeah, I’m sure! I’s as sure as ever.’

‘Okay. Just think about it? Please?’ I felt so stupid for begging, but no other idea came to mind. Just as long as I at least got Dark off my back, or better yet, got away.

‘Can’t make any promises. Youses friend ain’t really a friend huh?’

‘What!?’ I squeaked, ‘No. They’re a friend, of a friend. Loosley. They’re sort of my friend, I guess.’

‘That don’t sound like friends to me, but if they’re youses friend then.’ He shrugged, standing up from the seat. That was it. The conversation was over.

And I was no closer to getting out of the damned mansion. I wanted to apologise, to do something, but he was already walking off towards the corridor. There was nothing I could do.


	12. Chains in a Box

I walked past home, hands in my pockets with a little bit of an ache in my chest. I could see Laura through the window, watching tv, checking her phone. I couldn’t go in and face her, but I needed clothes. I’d get them later. Another text. Anothing thing to do later.

Shaking my head I walked to the closest shopping strip. The usual things, the second hand shops, supermarket, gas station, and that one high end store that really shouldn’t be there.

There, in the window of the second hand shop, was a warm black sweater, with a white border, tightly knitted, with stripes. It almost looked floral patterned, but too eight-bit to make out. I stared at it for a moment, before looking through my bag. I had a grand total of fifty dollars, it better be enough.

I sauntered into the thrift store. Glancing at the second hand jewelry, I couldn’t bring myself to pick up one of the chains. They looked used, some were grimy, some weren’t. It felt wrong. It was something he hadn’t had in a while, I had to get something at least decent. Wait, since when did I care that much? I shook my head and cautiously approached a worker about to rearrange the hat display in the front window.

‘Excuse me?’ I asked quietly as they whipped around. Great. It was the old woman with hair and makeup that hadn’t left nineteen eighty. I was going to be clutching at straws with politeness on this one.

‘Yeah?’

‘Could I uh, buy that black and white sweater?’

‘It’s really nice, new. It’s only been in about two weeks. I’m surprised though.’ She continued, after all I could say was a polite oh. ‘It’s a bit feminine. I’m surprised that it’s being bought by a male.’ That got my blood boiling. Who even says that?

‘Oh, it’s just a sweater, so… I’m sure it’ll be fine..’ I retorted meekly as she took the sweater from the mannequin. She folded it so nicely and neatly, before putting it into a plain plastic bag. 

‘I don’t need a bag thankyou.’ The woman took it out from the bag and placed it back on the counter. There were still tags on there.

‘Five dollars.’ I handed her the fifty. Forty five left. Still had a bit to get, and not much to stretch.

As soon as I grabbed the sweater, I ripped off the tags and pulled it over my head. It was a bit big, one or two sizes, but it was warm and comfortable. I gave her a sickly sweet smile before leaving the eighties woman behind as quickly as I could. God, if Wilford were there, he would have shot the woman. Though, he used any excuse to shoot anyone.

I walked over to the next shop. A small jewelry store. There was only one counter, some second hand trash on sale in the corner. 

‘Hi, how can I help you?’ The man asked, his voice sugar coated. I pursed my lips.

‘I need something under forty five, that’s a chain and nice enough.’ 

‘Right, we have some sale items if you’re not interested in the second hand. Just over here,’ he walked over to a stand. ‘Are you looking for a male or female chain?’

‘Male, thank you. And uh,’ I leant over the counter after checking the other two people in the small shop, ‘It has to be suitable for prison.’ I whispered.

The man nodded, not looking surprised at all. He showed me a couple of the sale items, and there it was. The perfect silver chain. Not too thick, but not thin enough to snap immediately. It was a gleaming silver and had the smallest little cross on it. That was the only way it was going to be accepted. I smiled even bigger when I saw the price tag. Twenty five dollars!

‘Thankyou so much, I’ll take that one, the one next to the rose gold chain.’ I pointed at it, leaving a smudged fingerprint on the clean glass.

Fumbling with my money I slid twenty five across the glass count. Without another word, he reached behind the counter and wrapped it up. I didn’t even ask for gift wrapping. ‘Thanks!’ I smiled before clutching the bag and heading to my next port of call. Which I couldn’t remember what it was. I could have sworn there was something I needed to do before I went back home. Right! The cafe. I checked my phone, nothing.

Walking along, I turned into the dodgy cafe around the corner. The smell of strawberry pastries was welcoming.

‘Hey Evan! You’re not on until tomorrow remember? The three till six shift, closing?’ Maria called from behind the register. I shook my head. ‘You didn’t get the text?’

I checked my phone again, there it was, saved to my home screen. The roster pdf. 

‘I’ll be there!’

‘Good because you missed your last shift.’ She frowned at me, ‘This isn’t like you Evan. You need to be more responsive.’ She admonished.

I hung my head and looked down sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders. ‘See you tomorrow.’

Now there was nothing else to it. I had to go home. I needed another bag and some more clothes, maybe even to do a load of washing. Taking a deep breath I headed back to the townhouse. One of the blinds was closed, and it was hard to see in. 

Struggling with my keys, I walked up to the door and tried to open it silently. Of course the door had other ideas and creaked loudly as I opened it. As I shut the door, I squinted, hoping that Laura was out.

No such luck.

‘Evan! You’ve been avoiding me! Don’t run to your room,’ she pleaded as I turned away. I couldn’t explain, so I had no idea how to even look her in the eyes. ‘What’s the box? And the sweater, that’s new. Can you just talk to me?’

‘Laura. I, I wish I could but-’

‘What the hell is that supposed to mean! Stop hiding. Just tell me.’

‘I can’t! You wouldn’t understand.’

‘Then explain! Then I might have at least a chance. All you do is run in and out with a bag of clothes. Where are you staying? I just want to know.’

‘Well, Laura. I can’t,’ I choked, ‘I can’t. I can’t.’

‘Then just answer this. Are you happy there?’ She asked, her voice measured.

I had to think about it. No. I wasn’t happy there, but it wasn’t too bad. Dark scared me, so did Wilford, but I had a lock on my door and I wasn’t trapped in the basement. And I did get to live a normal life, for the most part. And be a begrudging messenger between Dark and a prisoner. Not that it was too bad.

‘I guess.’ 

The answer seemed to satisfy her a little and she let me go. I walked up to my small room and gathered up some more clothes. It was time to do laundry. Picking up my warm pajamas, I snuggled them close to my chest. How I missed them! So soft and fluffy. After folding the items into my bag, I lay down on the bed. The pillow felt strange. Like it wasn’t mine.


	13. Shift

Trudging into work. It felt like ages since I’ve been in, and to be honest, it was. I’m not sure how they hadn’t given me a shift in over a month, but they hadn’t. The place smelt like coffee with the undertone of detergent. I sauntered over to the back room, dropped my stuff down and took my embroidered apron off the hook. Laura had done that for me, when she had taken that textiles elective for some reason. The embroidery was the only way she passed it. It was just a simple coffee cup, but she had put so much work into it. It made the customers smile.

Taking my place behind the coffee machine I waited for the onslaught of school students to pile in. I worked almost in a mindless state as soon as the first orders went in, large cappuccino, flat white, a whole table of iced coffee for some rowdy teenage boys. 

The next order, another iced coffee. I wiped off the machine and pressed down the coffee grounds. As the shot of coffee dripped into the glass, I took a glance around the cafe.

The rowdy teenaged boys were hogging their table, iced coffee in hand and school books spread across every other surface. There was a family of three; the mother keeping her two kids who couldn’t be over the age of ten, under some semblance of control. An old couple, and then a few more groups of school students. Towards the back, closest to the toilet door was the most cramped back table. The table for one. Usually it was empty unless it was a full house, but though other tables were empty, there was a girl sitting in it. She was also in school uniform, but nursed her bag as if there was something incredibly precious inside.

Shaking my head, I poured the shot of coffee into the large glass, before filling it with milk and ice. One scoop of ice cream.

‘Who’s this iced coffee, extra vanilla, chocolate on top, for?’

‘Uh, under the name Yan. Sat at table fifteen.’ Table fifteen was the back corner table. Two scoops of icecream, chocolate on top.

There were no new customers flooding in, there wouldn’t be for another fifteen minutes. I had worked this shift too many times.

I took the chilled glass, placed a straw in it and placed it on the counter. Skirting around the edge, I plucked the drink off on the other side and walked it over to the table.

‘The have-here iced coffee with extra vanilla and chocolate for Yan?’ I asked and she looked up, her eyes glassy and a stray tear streaming down her face. She smiled at the drink before looking down again. I checked to make sure no one was ordering and gave her a small smile. ‘Is everything okay?’

She shook her head. 

‘It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me. I gave you an extra scoop of ice cream, you look like you need it.’ I continued gently.

She shook her head again, looking down at her bag. She whispered ever so quietly, ‘Those boys… said stuff, at school, that’s all.’ She waved a hand at the rowdy table of highschoolers.

‘Okay. Have they said anything here?’

‘Yeah, just as I walked in’ She said quietly.

‘Ah. Did you want me to ask them to leave? If it would mean you’re more comfortable...’

‘No. It’s alright.’ She whispered.

‘If you’re sure.’ I nodded before heading back behind the coffee machine just as an order for a demanding table of four came in.

The usual group of overbearing parents. With a sigh I got to work on their order. Theirs blurred with the next five and the next stream of people grabbing a coffee or bite to eat after work. I glanced around the space every so often.

I handed the next couple of coffees to the main waitress and received dirty dishes in return. The table of rowdy boys packed up and cleared off, leaving a swamp of napkins and spilt coffee amongst used cups on their table. I turned to make another cappuccino. In robotic motions, I filled the cup with the shot of coffee, frothed the milk and splashed it into the cup. I placed it on the counter. Another almost-yell of who it was for, what table, before it was whisked off.

Glancing over my shoulder, I looked at the clock, almost five. Laura was probably doing some homework or relaxing on the couch, I had no idea what the people in the house were doing and frankly, it wasn’t any of my business. Though, that did make my thoughts drift, only for a moment, to wonder what Yancy was doing. Was it dinner? Or was he in his cell for free time, snacking away on cookies? I didn’t know the prison timetable well. Why did I need to know? What business of mine was it? It wasn’t.

Shaking my head I turned to the next coffee order just as two people stepped up, standing just behind the machine. The waitress, sliding an empty iced coffee glass over the counter. The other was an impatient customer.

After taking the cup down, I looked up at the impatient woman. As soon as we made eye contact, she pursed her lips.

‘The order for Lisa?’ She demanded, her tone harsh.

‘I’m terribly sorry, but it will be ready in a few more moments.’ I claimed, my voice sickeningly sweet, ‘Jules will bring it to your table when it is ready.’ I added when she didn’t move. With a sneer, the customer waltzed back to her table.

‘Where’s the order for Lisa? I’ve done the skinny cap, but where’s the warmed H&C croissant?’ I called out. Jules paled. 

‘I’ll check in the back for the ham, I don’t think we’ve run out yet.’ She claimed, darting off to the back room.

I placed the glass on the sink, rescuing the paper and a small two dollar fifty tip, which I slid in my apron pocket before it could get covered in water. In neat handwriting it read,  _ To the coffee person, thank you. Yan. _ I slid the note into my apron pocket also. At least she knew that someone cared, and that made me happy. The fact that I helped just a little.

Jules came out of the back room, shaking her head. She couldn’t find any. I volunteered to go, as long as she dealt with Lisa who was marching over to the counter.

I ducked down to the back room. Closing the door, so that I could get to the fridge, I flicked on the light and opened the fridge door. There it was, how blind was Jules? I plucked the container of ham from the fridge, just as the lights flickered off and the door closed. Taking a deep breath, I tried to ignore the pounding of my heart. The ringing started.

‘And,  _ What time _ did we agree was suitable for your return to the house, so that you could  _ KEEP Your everyday life? _ ’ Dark appeared from the corner of the room, their voice echoing.

‘I-I’m sorry. I just -’

‘ANSWER!’ They yelled.

‘Five thirty.’ I whispered.

‘And that would be the current time,  _ wouldn’t it _ ? So hurry home. Because you’re not leaving the HOUSE tomorrow! Do this again, and I will be all out of,  _ choices, to give _ .’ He snarled, the ringing growing louder.

The light flickered back on and he was gone. I set down the container and hung up my apron, shoving my tip and the note into my pocket. Pulling on my jacket, grabbing my bag and then picking up my container, I headed out of the kitchen.

Maria, who had just arrived, raised an eyebrow at my hurried tossing of the ham and attempt to speed walk out the door.

‘Hey! You’re not off till close!’ She yelled.

‘Sorry! Something’s come up at home and I really have to get going! Sorry!’

‘This is your last chance. Do this again and you’re fired Evan.’ She admonished.

‘Sorry.’ I called out as I bolted out onto the footpath.

There was no bus that went all the way out to raspy hill, in fact, no one knew that it was called that. The closest bus just went out to the edge of town, and I could run it faster. Even in my crappy work shoes.

I heaved as my feet slapped the pavement. The air grew colder and colder, I puffed out smoke. Pushing myself to go faster, ever faster, so I could make it back to the house in time. I paid no attention to the crumbling buildings in the dodgy part of town, ignoring those who even glanced at me. I tried to ignore the eerie rustling of trees that were bare and should be dead.

Bolting off the path and into the woods, I sprinted up to the front door of the house. I had no key, but I didn’t even have to ring the doorbell as I gasped for air.

Dark opened the door with a wicked smirk.


	14. The Doctor, The Host, The Office

I wandered around the house as soon as all the movement seemed to stop. Chef Iplier was in the kitchen and I snagged some breakfast; crepes, before I was shooed out of the space. He really didn’t like other people attempting to mess up his genius as he put it.

I heard my name being called quietly from the room with the recording sign above it, and I felt the dread settle in my stomach. Even though I had been in the house for just over a month, I had hardly seen anyone else. I’d met Wilford and Dark repeatedly and Chef Iplier, but all of the others I only caught glimpses of. I don’t think the goose counted.

Shaking my head I headed into the mostly dark room. The Host swiveled in his chair, the blood soaked bandage soaked through, blood trickling down his face. My heart was in my throat. I almost wanted to vomit.

‘Wh-What happened?’

‘...The Host tells Evan, ‘not to mind how it happened’ and requests that he be walked to Dr Iplier on the third floor. The Host admits that narration is uncomfortable when the blood rushes trickles into his mouth…’ I swallowed thickly, blood wasn’t something I hated, but the way he described having to constantly talk with blood rushing into his mouth was something you could almost feel. And it left a bad taste in my mouth. 

Nodding, I helped him out of the chair and took his arm, walking carefully. As soon as I closed the door of the recording room, the Host just stopped talking. It was like he completely changed, He went from lightly holding my arm to clinging onto it with a death grip as blood dripped down his chin and onto his trench coat.

He was dead silent, stiffly moving through the corridor. When we got to the stairs, I quietly mumbled about them, unsure if he needed guiding or not. Slowly, carefully, he gripped onto my arm as I made sure he stepped on each stair. If he fell, I could probably do nothing, but at least I was watching to make sure he wouldn’t.

A single step, the gentle tug, another step. I waited patiently for him to grip the railing with his other hand in the death grip as we took each step. My arm was going numb inbetween spasms of nerve pain.

Carefully, I helped him up the last couple of stairs before opening the first door, it was empty. The second, shrouded in darkness. The Host tugged on my arm three times, I headed to the third door and was greeted with a medical office.

‘NURSE! Sorry, how can I help?’ A man, who unsurprisingly looked identical to all of the others in this house, burst out from behind a curtain in a doctor's uniform.The host looked in the direction of Dr Iplier’s voice before letting go of my arm slowly. I squeezed my fingers and tried to get the feeling back, only to be confronted with pins and needles at the slightest movement.

‘The Host, he won’t tell me what happened but he’s bleeding a lot.’ 

‘Ah yes. I see.’ He placed a gentle hand on the Host’s shoulder before leading him behind the curtain. The doctor looked at me with a relatively pointed look when I didn’t move. ‘And what do you want?’

‘Uh nothing. I was wondering what happens when the Host stops narrating?’

‘It isn’t obvious?’ He pinched his nose in exasperation, ‘Shut up Nurse!’ He hissed under his breath for continuing, ‘He is completely blind. Now, kindly, you aren’t dying. I have a patient at the moment, Please leave.’

I nodded heading back out into the hallway. Maybe there as a bathroom on this floor? Stepping quietly across the hall I cracked open a door that I hoped was the bathroom. Surprisingly, I was hit with the bright white of polished tiles.

Closing the door behind me I walked over to the dividing wall between the toilet and shower, only to hear muffled sobbing. How hadn’t I noticed it before?

‘Hello? Who’s there?’

The sobbing stopped.

‘Hello?’ I asked again.

‘Who are you? Why are you here?’ They asked in return, standing up slightly from the toilet bowl so that they were visible over the divider. It was a girl who looked familiar. I wasn’t sure why. ‘You! You’re from the coffee shop! What are you doing here?’ She asked, eyes squinted as she stood up. That’s who it was, Yan the girl who ordered the iced coffee.

‘Uh, I’m Evan. I’ve kinda been kept here by Dark, through a deal I guess. Are you alright?’ I asked, concerned about her red rimmed eyes and quivering bottom lip.

‘No. I’m not, but, please don’t tell Dad or Papa about it if I tell you?’

‘Okay, before I ask who you’re referring to, why not?’ 

Her gaze got a dangerous glint to it and I took a half step back.

‘Please?’ I nodded, she looked around the bathroom, before continuing, ‘I’ll tell you in my room, if that’s okay?’ Her voice got so shaky and small that I let her lead me out of the bathroom and down to the last room in the hall.

Her room was brightly lit, with a small cabinet on the bedside table and photos hung up on twine just above the bed. There were some anime posters on the wall and a couple bags next to the wardrobe. There was even a small desk in the corner, covered in more photos. It was almost like a typical teenager's room. Almost. I noticed, after a double take, the katana handle sticking out of one of the bags and all of the candid photos of the same person.

She sat down on the bed, which had a floral bedspread and shrunk back in a ball against the wall. I closed the door behind her and sat down on the opposite edge. If only to give her a little space. 

‘Well, it’s happened a lot at school. These boys, they, call me all sorts of horrible things and they say that I’ll never be a real girl and that my Senpai doesn’t love me and that he’ll leave me for an actual girl and that just because I wear a skirt doesn’t mean I’m a girl. They constantly taunt me. Even in sport when the class is split, they call out to me to come over to their side because I’ll apparently always be a boy. But I’m not! I don’t think, truly that I ever was! I don’t want to hurt them because they’re friends with my Senpai. And, and’ She started sobbing into her knees.

I knew from the fact that she was in this house, that from the photos on the wall and weapons in her bag she might be a little unsettling, but she was still a crying teenage girl. I moved a little closer on the bed and put my hand on her shoulder.

‘Hey, it’s not okay that they called you those things. It’s not okay that they taunt you. You’re really strong you know. But, I think maybe you should tell someone, just in case. It doesn’t have to be your Dads, but I think that they might appreciate the strength that it took to let them know.’

‘But I can’t!’ She looked up, ‘You’ve seen my Dad and Papa. Sorry. Wilford and Dark. You know what they’re like. They’re strong. I know how they would retaliate. Don’t you?’ She buried her face again. I nodded, Dark was scary. But, they also gave me the whole speech about protecting the others and Wilford, even though he went insane and threatened me, he was protecting Dark.

‘Yes, they’re both strong and a little insane. Maybe even a bit vengeful. But, all they want is to protect you and the others.’ She looked up with a smile, tears still streaming down her face.

‘So you see it too? They’re not that bad, right?’ She asked in a small voice.

‘No Yan. They’re not that bad.’ It was the first time I had admitted it outloud. It’s true. Though Dark threatened me, and would probably go through with it, they didn’t seem to mind whenever I helped out around the house, or helped the Host. They had a purpose to threaten me, scaring me away from the house. It was to keep the others secret. If they and Wilford were helping raise a trans teenage girl, they couldn’t be too bad.

‘They have their moments. But, we all do right? That’s what keeps us human?’ She continued, her voice growing a little more confident. All I could do was nod. I supposed she was right, it was what kept us human. That balance between doing the right thing for the wrong reasons and the wrong thing for the right. Which was I? I shook my head a little and got up from the bed.

‘Where are you going?’ Her voice got small again.

‘I just thought you’d want some space. Work through things you know?’ I admitted quietly.

‘I uh, I’ve finished my homework and I want to learn how to do makeup. I would ask Google or Papa, but I don’t want to bother them. Doy you know? Can you help? Please?’ I couldn’t resist those sad eyes. I had a suspicion she would start crying again if I said no, poor thing.

The amount of times I had helped my sister, especially when she was drunk, I was practically and expert. I nodded hesitantly. It was a little different doing it on my sister than a teenager I didn’t know.

She pulled out an embroidered bag of makeup and set them on the desk. An eyeliner pencil, foundation, some colourful eyeshadow, a few shades of lipstick. She applied foundation and I explained how to use the eyeliner. She was a little shaky at first, but with the left eye she was fine. I showed her slowly how to apply the eyeshadow and blend it. Her eyes lit up as she blended the eyeshadow looking properly in the mirror. Her eyes glossed over a little and she placed a hand on my arm, squeezing as she resisted the urge to squeal. 

‘Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’ She screamed, but quietly.

‘Honestly, it’s alright! If you need that sort of advice, I might be able to help. I haven an older sister.’ I smiled before heading out of the room.

I walked out into the corridor, heading up the stairs to go back to my room for bit. Looking down on each step, I couldn’t help but wonder about Laura. Did she ever think that I had just disappeared and wasn’t doing the right thing? Did she think that I hated her? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if she hated me. It seemed both Yan and I were keeping things from our parental figures.

I headed to the staircase at the other end of the fourth floor corridor when the ominous ringing sounded from a nearby room. I tried to ignore it, to just move past and make it peacefully to my room.

No such luck.

The ringing grew louder and I resisted the urge to flinch at the cold hand that appeared on my shoulder in the suddenly darkened room.

‘Dark.’ I nodded respectfully.

‘I would like to see you, in my office.’ They claimed, voice dripping with languid malice. I nodded following them into the dark room.

I sank down in the uncomfortable chair as the ringing grew louder, steadily in my ears. They placed their hands on the table and leant forward.

‘Now, anything to say?’ They snarled.

‘Uh-um. A little more progress with Yancy, I have a deal going. And um,’ I almost blurted Yan’s secret. ‘That’s all.’

‘Is it now? A deal, interesting. Perhaps you will make the right choice eventually. And what else were you saying?’ Their dark eyes saw straight through me. The ringing got a little louder and I had to resist the urge to wince and cover my ears.

‘And, I was consoling Yan -’

‘Why, were you consoling my daughter? What does she not feel she can tell me?’ Their voice was calm, almost monotone but the increased volume of the ringing, the darkening of the room and their flashing aura clearly screamed otherwise.

‘Some boys at school had said some things and,’

‘What THINGS!?’ Their flashing aura grew even brighter. I couldn’t hear myself breath or think at the paralysing fear.

‘I promised I wouldn’t tell.’ I squeaked, Dark leant back and tapped his fingers on the desk. ‘But, they had called her some transphobic slurs and told her on multiple occasions that she will never be a real girl. She was crying Dark, I couldn’t do nothing.’ I pleaded.

‘As I thought. This is why I allowed you to stay, the Host has informed me you do good for the house. But,’ their voice was echoing, ‘I have some choice words to say to certain people. At the next meeting, you will accompany Wilford and I,’

I shook my head, ‘I-I can’t do that. I don’t know what I could do-’

‘Shut it. Yan seems to trust you, and so, I will bestow a little favourability upon you.’ The door opened to reveal the bright presence of Wilford, peeking his head through the gap in the door.

‘Oh,’ he slurred, ‘am I interrupting something?’

‘Hi Will. And no, come in. We were just discussing some, harm done to Yan’s wellbeing. No, no. It was not Evan that caused it,’ Dark claimed before Wilford could pull out his revolver, ‘He will accompany us to the next meeting at the school. Perhaps the Host is right afterall’

‘Well alright,’ Wilford agreed, ‘But Warfstache aint taking shit from nobody!’ He claimed as Dark sighed. Clearly this had happened before.


	15. Company

I sat in my lecture, the whispers of other classmates melted into the air. My Professor’s voice was long drowned out. All I could think about was going home. How long would it be until I was allowed to return to my normal life? It was over a month ago that I stumbled across the Host in the alley, when could I return to before that? My philosophy lecture countered that argument as soon as I thought it. I could technically never be that person because I have lived through these current experiences.

Absentmindedly scrawling some more notes and lying to myself that I would watch the lecture later, I tried to stop thinking about it. What if Yancy never wanted to be free and I had a five-thirty curfew like a ten year old for the rest of my life? Why didn’t he want to be free? Was it just because he was punishing himself for whatever he has done, or was it because he actually preferred prison to the outside world? I couldn’t help but think that he probably had no one on the outside and that’s why he wanted to stay. I couldn’t make too many assessments on his character, I’d only met the man twice.

‘Hey!’ The girl next to me hissed.

‘What?’ I whispered back, she rolled her eyes a little and did the strange side nod to the edge of the projector screen. It didn’t look anything out of the normal… just flickered every so often. Occasionally it would flicker into the old 3D effect, before returning to normal, or it would go static. The professor grew increasingly frustrated with it, before he turned it off entirely and called a break.

Reyna, the one who had told me about the host, and Levi, who had been in at least two of my classes each trimester since I started, swiveled around in their chairs.

‘So, what are you doing after class?’ Reyna asked and I could feel the panic build in my chest.

‘Uh, nothing. Going home.’ I hoped my voice didn’t reveal my anxiety.

‘You’ve been different lately.’ Levi chimed in, brushing his hair out of his eyes. My voice must have let something slip.

‘How so?’

‘You’ve turned into a recluse! We can’t even track you down to ask you to go out!’ Reyna joked, her voice was light. I fidgeted with my hands under the desk. The girl next to me was giving me a side eye. All I wanted was for the professor to walk back into the room. She was waiting for a response.

‘Uh, have I?’

‘Yeah! Seriously, come out with us tonight! Puhleeeease?’ Levi begged. I nervously shook my head. I could only imagine what Dark would do if I broke the curfew. I couldn’t stay. Rolling my shoulder, I tried to disguise the shudder.

‘You okay dude?’ Levi continued, ‘If you can’t come out tonight, promise me you’ll join us on a triple date on Sunday?’

‘But, I uhm don’t have anyone….’ I rubbed the back of my neck.

Reyna laughed. ‘My cousin’s step-sister really wants to meet you. You’ll get on great! I’m going with my boyfriend, Levi’s going with his. It’ll be fun! All it is, is just brunch at Waterfall 13. Cheap, cheerful and fun! Please?’

I shrugged, murmuring quietly, trying to be as non-committal as possible. Of course, Reyna took that as a yes. The lights flickered just as the professor entered the room, the projector flicked back on.

Despite the flickering, the lesson continued.

As soon as he flicked to the last slide, I typed my final notes and hastily shoved my laptop into my bag, sweeping my keys off the desk with a flourish. I had to leave, I had to get out of the lecture theatre.

Walking quickly, head down, I tried to brush the thoughts of being watched aside. It was only two thirty. I turned out from campus and tried to block out the world as I walked my usual route. All I could think about, was the prospect of this triple-date. What would they be like? Would they be reserved, or defensive? Would they be standoff-ish? Or would they be sweet? I missed my usual short cut.

Soon enough I was standing on the footpath, just outside my house. The lights were on and the blinds were open. Laura was walking around the living room, watching some trash tv-show that I would have mocked her for. I was only ten paces from the front door. I could knock, say hi. But I couldn’t. She’d want me to stay, she’d ask too many questions.

The only direction that my feet would let me move in was forward. I passed the house and kept walking. 

It was such a long walk to the manor. The closest bus stop was a route near here, and if I got off at the highschool, it would be a short walk. It was starting to pull up, I ran, my feet slapping against the footpath.

Climbing on, just in time. I fumbled for a bus pass, finding it in my jacket pocket - surprisingly. There was no point sitting for the fifteen minutes, even if I did get odd looks from the old people down the front.

I jumped off, students were flooding from the highschool gates. It was a beautiful campus, but to everyone having to endure highschool there, I’m sure that the nice trees were the last things on their mind. Startling me out of my observation, I was pushed aside by a group of snarling teenagers, dragging a poor girl in their midst.

‘Hey! Watch it!’ I called out as a reflex.

‘Yeah? Why? So you can protect the boy-in-a-skirt?’ One of them taunted. That’s when I got a better look at the girl they were dragging, Yan.

‘If I were you, I’d let her be.’ I stated, calmer than I felt. Yan used that opportunity to weasel out of the boy’s grip, landing a punch to his jaw. She knocked him down with a kick to his stomach, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

I walked into the centre of the group and placed my hand on her shoulder. ‘Let’s go home Yan.’ She looked up at me, blinking slowly. Home. It was her home, not mine.

We stepped over the boy rolling about on the floor, turning on the footpath. She kept looking over her shoulder. 

‘How was your class?’ She asked in a small voice.

‘Good. The projector kept flickering and we got the bare minimum done, but it wasn’t that interesting anyway. Then my friends kept harassing me to go out partying with them…’

‘Do you not like going out?’

‘Not really. But they’ve invited me out on Saturday. A blind date.’ I wasn’t sure why I was telling her so much. But, at least her face lit up with a smile.

‘Can I help you get ready? I’ve never had the occasion before!’

‘Sure. That is,’ I gave her a knowing smile, ‘If Dark will let me go.’

We both laughed, it was nice to walk back to the manor with someone else. It eased the feeling that I was unwelcome everywhere.


	16. The Date

I sidled through the gate, looking left and right to see if I could avoid the goose. I had seen violent geese before, but this one was something different. Adjusting my scarlet shoulder bag over my shoulder, I was startled by a loud honk from the bushes. 

I walked a little faster, stepping over a bramble bush. The goose took that moment to rush out of the bush in front of me, I clutched tightly to my bag as the ground got a little closer. The goose let out another loud honk, grasping onto one of the tassels at the bottom of my back, pulling to drag it off to who knows where.

‘Shove off!’ I growled, making a shooing motion with my foot once I was sitting upright. It looked at me, beady eyes almost glaring, as it flapped its wings. Screwing up my face, I wrenched the bag out of its grip. ‘Go away! Stupid Goose.’ I muttered, stomping off.

It tailed me all the way up to the front door. As usual, I rang the doorbell and as usual, Dark opened it. He stepped aside to let me in, raising an eyebrow at the goose, who waddled off with a pitiful honk. Smiling in thanks, I tried to ignore the sigh and the eyeroll that he sent my way.

‘Yan asked when you were going to arrive.’ He drawled after shutting the door.

‘Oh?’

‘Yes. Just don’t forget, your purpose here isn’t to, well… The Host says you improve the house, however, I am sure that given the choice to return home, you would.’ He said cryptically. I nodded, brows furrowed. 

It did make sense, ultimatley we both wanted me gone from the house so it would be stupid to make attachments. But the look on Yan’s face, the excitement, I couldn’t say no to that. I had met every occupant of the house at least once. Some I certainly made a point to avoid, but Yan was not someone I could bring myself to do that to, I would feel too guilty. Yes there was something off, something dangerous, but she was still a kid.

Shouldering my bag, I headed off to my room, up the stairs. It was still bleak, modern, and a little small, but it was certainly less uninviting than it used to be.

Unpacking the jacket, shirts, jeans and chinos, hair products, I set them on the bed. The door opened a small crack and Yan peeked her head in.

‘Are you still happy to help me get ready?’

‘Really!? I thought you might have forgotten! Are you sure? Dad always says that I got my fashion taste from Papa. So, I’m not sure I’ll be very good at picking things that aren’t colourful and chaotic -’

‘It’s okay.’ I smiled. Her face brightened up, and she rushed over to the two shirts, one of them was a red paisley shirt and the other was a green striped button up, I think it had been Laura’s boyfriends’ at some point.

She held up the red shirt and rifled through the small stash of clothes, pulling a denim jacket out. I took each of the clothes and set them on the bed, moving to pack the others away.

‘Oh! I know what’s missing, socks! I’ll grab them!’ Quick as lightning she was out the door. 

Taking the opportunity while she was gone, I slipped on the shirt over the old t-shirt that I had on, buttoning it up. I should be happy and excited about this triple date, but I was nervous. The last thing I wanted was to meet the new person and have her ask so many questions.

Shaking my head, I combed the product through my hair as Yan barged back into the room. She was holding a pair of socks that had grey stripes and red polka dots. They were a little chaotic. Would it be too much with the shirt? Too loud?

With a smile, I sank down on the bed and turned away from her slightly, slipping the socks on. They were cute!

I slid on my heeled boots while I was still sitting and then stood, doing a mock spin in the small space.

‘I love it! Thanks!’ I smiled, hoisting my bag onto my shoulder. Yan was almost bouncing, though, she said nothing. It was going to be a long walk to the brunch spot.

Walking quickly downstairs, running down the garden to avoid the goose, it all blurred together. I couldn’t be late! I ran to the closest bus stop and got off in the town centre, the main street.

Our brunch spot was close to the jewelry store and well, everything else. My heartbeat was in my throat, beating loudly in my ears. Was my chest tight from walking quickly? Or from worry? I swallowed, taking a deep breath, and walked over to where I could clearly see Reyna and Levi sitting. 

‘Hi guys’ I waved awkwardly. Reyna bolted up from her chair, startling both her boyfriend and the only guy I didn’t know at the table. She shoved me into the seat that she was just sitting in, between her boyfriend and mystery girl. I hated myself for thinking that. Before she sat back down in a different chair.

‘Hey. How are you going?’ Levi’s boyfriend, Oliver, asked whilst Jameson gave me an awkward nod. He had never really opened up to any of us.

‘Good. Good. Working, studying and that’s about it.’ I chuckled. Oliver nodded, a playful frown on his face.

‘You need to get out more then!’

‘Sure. Sure.’ I tried to wave them off, glancing at the brunch menu.

‘I’m Natalie. Reyna’s cousin. So, what are you into?’ The unknown girl leant uncomfortably close.

‘It’s nice to meet you I guess. And what do you mean?’ I was hoping she wasn’t asking what I thought she was. Otherwise it would have to be a short brunch.

‘Like hobbies, your classes, some obscure interest?’ She persisted.

‘Uh, I like slam poetry? And predictably, a little bit of theatre. You?’

‘Oh I really like heavy metal and painting. Slam poetry huh?’ I nodded, ‘Yeah, didn’t peg you for such a stick in the mud. But, Reyna thinks that we’ve got a lot in common.’

I looked desperately at the others, trying to signal that I needed help. They were tied up in their own conversations and hardly noticed.

‘Uh, hmmm. Should I go up to order?’ I asked everyone else, trying to ignore the nervous voice cracking.

Everyone piped up in agreement, claiming that I knew their regular dishes and cocktails of choice. The only one I didn’t know was Natalie’s.

‘Will I come with you?’ Natalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Sure.’ I smiled tensley. 

We sidled past the tables to the counter, where the cashier looked me up and down.

‘Hey, the usual for ya Evan? Got the others with you?’ He asked with a smile.

‘Yeah that would be -’

‘Add on a BLT, with half the bacon, no sauce and add turkey. And careful bro, that’s my date.’ Natalie pushed in, leaning over the counter slightly. I could hear the implied  _ he’s not even gay _ . As much as her said statement was true, I sighed out of my nose, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

‘Paying separately?’

‘Of course -’

‘Not. It’s my shout.’ Another sigh, another attempt to not roll my eyes.

‘Thirty Eight dollars.’ That was odd, it was usually twenty five because of discounts. He must not like Natalie much either.

She handed over the credit card and I offered a small smile. Before I could understand why I was losing my balance, Natalie had pulled my arm back towards the door. Offering a meek attempt at a coy smile, she opened it for me, but failed to move out of the way.

Shoulder past, I hissed as my shoulder caught on the sharp hardwood edge of the door frame. ‘Shit.’ I whispered, slinking back to my seat.

I did my best to try and listen in to the other conversations, yet they were making no move to include me in any conversation, and yet, all I was met with was awkward silence. Tapping my feet, tapping my fingers on the table. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for food or an escape or both.

My phone sounded and I excitledy checked the notification, even if I was from Dark, or was a threat. Surprisingly it was from Wilford, somehow.

_ And how is it that you’re on this date anyway? _

I simply replied that I had been invited.

_ Sounds fun. You made Darkipoo so unhappy, haven’t seen them like this in ages.  _

I felt a little bit of fear return, perhaps having Dark angry at me was not the escape that I wanted. Now I had two things to escape from. I only sent back asking why.

The three dots flickered up, then disappeared and appeared again. After a moment, I was tapping my fingers on the table, ignoring the glances from Natalie, the dots disappeared again.


	17. Hummingbird Boy

I hugged my jacket closer to me, still keeping a grip on the box. I brought more cookies, chocolate chip this time, along with the shiny new chain wrapped nicely in the jewelry store packaging.

The Warden snatched the box from my hands, getting really close to my face.

‘YOU again? SON, you’re a persistent one. It’s hard NOT to be suspicious.’ He looked at me, squinting.

‘Uhm, I’m just visiting my cousin sir.’ The lie sounded so much like the truth. He let out a sigh and handed the box to a nearby guard, whilst I was led into the visitation room again. This time, I was so early that only two other prisoners were chatting to their visitors. I sat down at the usual booth, phone in hand, waiting for Yancy to shuffle out of the corridor. He was pulled along by a guard, his head down. Silently he sat in the chair, staring holes into the counter top. It was like he was refusing to look at me.

I couldn’t hear anything until he picked up the phone. He looked like a kicked puppy. It slipped out of my grip as the guard practically tossed the nicely wrapped box onto the bench, letting it rattle about. There was nothing I could do. I hoped that nothing was broken.

He picked up the phone, hand shaking slightly.

‘I wasn’t expectin youses.’ He said quietly, voice more gravelly than what I remembered it being.

‘Why wouldn’t I? A deal’s a deal.’

‘Yeah. Is this, for me?’ He looked down the at present, still refusing to meet my eyes.

‘Yes Yancy.’

He slowly put the phone down and opened the box. His eyes lit up and glazed over slightly at the cookies, but a single solitary tear trickled down his face and into his beard once he opened the jewelry box. He looked up, with the smallest smile on his face. He had a black eye! That entire half of his face was bruised!

I dropped the phone, letting it dangle for a second, murmuring apologies to the guards around and the other visitors who all seemed to stare at me at once. Yancy picked up the phone with a confused frown

‘Sorry.’ I muttered, as I placed the phone to my ear.

‘What was that all about huh?’

‘Nothing, I just. Do you like it? The gifts?’

‘I aint tellin youse nothin, till you tells me what that was all about.’ He said firmly, a playful edge returning to his voice.

‘Uhm I just. Dropped the phone?’

‘I may be in prison, but I ain’t stupid.’

‘Sure,’ I chuckled, ‘It’s just your face, it surprised me. What happened?’

Yancy let out another chuckle, ‘Oh that. It’s nothin.’

I blinked in disbelief but just decided to go with it. I had to try and progress a little further with the persuasion to get Dark off my back if I wanted to go home anytime soon. Why did that make me feel guilty?

‘Are you cold?’ I asked as he kept shivering.

‘Prison may be luxury, but it’s luxury without much heatin. I’m used to it. The others really liked the cookies, so they’ll be happy that youse brought more. And uh,’ he used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. ‘And ah, thanks for ah bringin me the necklace. I’d thought youse woulda forgotten.’

‘How could I forget? And just one second.’ I put down the phone, smiling as he looked at me in confusion. Shimmying off my denim jacket, I pulled off the black and white sweater, leaving just my grey henley underneath. It would be cold on the walk home, but it was still better than a tshirt. I gestured for a guard to come over, which he did. An eyebrow raised.

‘What is it? Is he giving you trouble sir?’ He growled, turning his head towards Yancy who was suddenly a lot more pale.

‘No. No. No.’ I shook my head rapidly, ‘Can you give this to him?’ I handed over the sweater. The guard huffed, before walking back through the locked door and throwing it at Yancy. I waited for him to put it on, watching as he sighed happily. It certainly fit him a lot better than it did me.

‘Sorry the design is a bit feminine…. I liked it but,’ the shop attendant’s words rang through my brain. What if he hated it?

‘No! It’s great. I haven’t had something like this in years!’ He looked so happy.

‘Well, it’s no big deal. Keep it! What did you want me to bring next time?’

‘Oh! Really! Well, I jus wanna get one thing straight. Why do you want to bring me gifts?’

‘Like I said, a deal’s a deal.’ I couldn’t really say that I was being held hostage and in order to go home properly and return to my old life he had to leave prison. Why did I feel a pang of guilt?

‘But that’s it? Youse do a deal for me, I helps youse out. The friend of youses gets off youses back. Is that it? Just a deal?’

‘Well, I guess. But,’ I added quickly as his face fell, ‘There isn’t enough time to explain fully. Can, would you, uh. Sorry. Can I write to you?’ I mumbled, hoping that I hadn’t overstepped any boundaries.

Yancy’s brows shot up, ‘Really!?’ He couldn’t hide the excitement behind his frown, ‘Youses keeps givin me stuff and, youse sure? Youse want to write to me?’

‘Yeah. So I can explain. So you don’t hate me.’

‘It’s hard to hate youse. I jus wanna know why. The whole truth.’

‘Okay. Do I give my address to the warden?’ I asked curiously.

‘I think so. I uh,’ he rubbed the back of his neck, ‘haven’t really had anyone do that. So, I uh, I dunno. But I hate feelin like youses usin’ me.’

‘I’m not! I swear!’ His eyebrow was raised and conversation was going south. He was kind of right. I suppose I was using him. Why was I so selfish? So stupid. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I don’t wanna hear it. Thanks for the gifts. And the sweater, youse didn’t have to do that.’ His smile was bashful.

I let out a small laugh. ‘See you next third Sunday?’ I offered. A peaceful goodbye.

‘Yeah. Somethin like that.’ I was just about to put down the phone when he said, ‘Youse take care alright?’

I nodded giving him a small wave as he was escorted by a guard back down the hallway. Standing up from the desk, I headed off to the small windowed service desk. The female guard looked up at me, brows raised.

‘Can I help you?’ She asked, just looking so done with life.

‘Yes, I need to give my address for letter writing? To Yancy?’

‘Okay. I need I.D, write the address on this form.’ She continued, monotone. I slid my I.D under the window and began filling out the form with the pen that refused to work. ‘Here.’ She handed my card back after I returned the form. ‘Procedure is that he’ll write to you first. No exceptions.’

Nodding in thanks I headed out of the prison. 

I really was a selfish idiot. Yancy hadn’t had a visitor in years, then I turned up bribing him with incentive to be free, just so I could free myself. Was that selfish? What was the point of being free at this point? Sure, I’d return to my old routine, my old life, but in a strange, sick and twisted way, the house and it’s inhabitants would always be a part of me. Yet I’d have to pretend they didn’t exist. Isn’t that dehumanising? I was being selfish.

Yancy wouldn’t write to me anyway. He knew the truth, so I could only hope that he didn’t hate me. I’d hate for anyone to hate me…

Shaking my head, I stuffed my earphones in my ears and tried to ignore the loneliness creeping in. I did have a life to return to. That was the important part. I nearly dropped my phone when it started ringing.

‘Hello?’ I expected it to be Dark or Wilford.

‘Hey! How did you go on the date with Natalie? She seemed to think positively, but I wanted to give you some space, see how it developed!’ Reyna’s chipper voice rang through my ears. Shit, think of a lie. Another lie.

‘I uh, to be honest,’ farewell to the idea of lying, ‘I didn’t really like her. She was a bit snide but also obnoxious and uh, we didn’t get on.’

‘Oh.’ Reyna sounded disappointed, which made me feel guilty, ‘You know, this is the fifth date I’ve set you up with that hasn’t worked. Is there something you want to tell me?’ She asked gently.

‘No!’ I denied, ‘No! There is absolutely nothing.’ 

Why was I panicking?

‘Are you sure? I won’t mind.’

‘No, it just uh,’ I tried to think of a joke. Something else to say. ‘Maybe you need to brush up on your matchmaking!’ I chuckled.

‘You’ve got me there! See you in class tomorrow?’

‘I’ll be there!’

It was going to be a long walk home, no. To the manor. I turned up my music until it almost hurt my ears, bouncing along to the happier songs as I pulled my jacket closer. I almost regretted giving Yancy my sweater, almost. My heart fluttered like a hummingbird. Maybe he wouldn't hate me?


	18. Parent, Teacher, Cousin

I walked past my house, glancing in the windows to see Laura dancing around whilst vacuuming. We used to have dance battles every Friday as an excuse to get it done. Ignoring the pang in my chest, I checked the mailbox. There was nothing. Why was there no mail?

I blocked out the disappointment. Why was I even disappointed anyway? Why was my heart hammering in my chest like I stole something? I wanted to walk on, but my feet were planted to the ground. No, I had a shift to get to. Ignore it, move on. Breathe.

Turning down the side street, I walked quickly to the caffe. All I could pray was that I wasn’t put on a closing shift. I needed that job. The money in my account was probably growing since I only dropped the right amount into the envelope on the fridge.

Walking into the warmth of the Cafe, I was greeted by Jules. 

‘Jules! Have you been working by yourself?’

‘Yeah, for the second hour. Maria was supposed to come in, but she didn’t. She didn’t put anyone else on either.’

‘Take a break. You need it. Fifteen minutes, okay?’ I reassured her, stepping behind the counter and tying my apron.

It was a busy day, I was left wondering how Jules, a sixteen-year old with the day off school, was able to hold the fort down so well. Cranking up the music just a little, so that the Mum’s with toddlers wouldn’t be too mad, I waited for the next order. A table of five, still with menus out. I recognised the two teenage boys on their phones from somewhere, but I couldn’t place it. Both of their phones had initials ending in J. Squinting, I tried to overhear their conversation just a little, so I could figure out where I knew them from.

The oldest man at the table shook his head, before gathering up a menu and heading over to me. I fixed my gaze, smiling pleasantly whilst pretending to adjust the register. He sidled up to the counter and slapped the menu down, rattling off the order faster than I could even process.

‘Sorry sir, just to check, that’s two Ham and Cheese Croissants, one Ceaser with chicken on the side, and a half-skim latte, two extra shots and extra hot. Is that all?’ I asked, lathering on the customer service tone.

‘And a caramel milkshake, and wait. I’m forgetting something,’ I started back, my heart going a hundred miles an hour as he turned his head and yelled for the whole block to hear ‘Did you want the brownie honey?’ 

I blinked as the woman nodded, in a daze. My heart in my ears. I let out a breathy laugh as the guy turned to me like nothing had happened, smiling. I put the brownie into the register and quietly told him his total.

‘Cool. Just on card thanks dude.’

‘Sure.’ The customer service voice had returned. I handed him the machine and prayed that I had entered in the right total as he tapped his card.

‘Would you like a receipt?’

‘No thanks man.’

I nodded, tearing off the receipt and getting started on the coffee. It would take a little longer with no one else, but I could do it. As long as no one yelled at me this time.

Jules sheepishly walked out of the tiny breakroom that was more of a broom closet than anything else, holding her hands up as I gave her a playful glare.

‘You are only five minutes in. Go back to the breakroom, please? I’ve got this!’ I gave her an extra confident smile as she backed away from the counter. 

It was like I was a robot, going through the tasks assigned, ticking off the objectives without really thinking. It reminded me of Google.

Delivering their drinks, I tried to stop my hands from shaking. Why was I so jumpy? The boys hardly nodded in recognition. Where were they from? As I delivered the food to their table, there was a slight chill that prickled down the back of my neck. Plastering on a smile to ignore it, I head back behind the counter.

A stream of customers came in, just as Jules emerged from her break. Thank god. That was the longest fifteen minutes of my life. I plastered another smile on my face, heading back to the register. I felt myself light up at seeing Levi and Oliver.

‘Hey guys! The usual?’ I asked, chuckling as Oliver bounced along to the song that was playing. Levi smiled at his boyfriend, handing over the eight dollars for their coffees. ‘Sorry that I can’t talk much.’ Levi waved me off.

I smiled as they sat down, before glancing over to the next people in line. It seemed to be mostly businessmen, craving coffee and something sweet to keep them awake for the next five hours at least. Again, a robot. I moved back and forth between the register, the food bar and the coffee machine. Nearly burning myself, serving up each request like an automaton. Going through the motions. Extra milk, no froth, no sugar, two sugars, soy milk, decaf. 

Jules tapped on my shoulder. Persistently. After jumping about a foot, I whipped around to face her.

‘What?’

‘Uh sorry, but Evan?’ I nodded for her to continue. ‘Your shift ended ten minutes ago.’

I blinked in surprise, before hanging up my apron and entering the times into my phone to send to Maria later - along with an angry text about having Jules in the shop on her own.

‘Thanks Jules. See you next shift?’ She nodded, moving to stand behind the register.

The hairs on my arms were prickling, a tingle down my spine. Why was my chest tight? There was a cold chill wafting in from outside. The lights dimmed in the cafe, almost going out before flickering rapidly to light. Shaking my head, I tucked my arms closer to my chest, heading out the door. The smell of croissants was all that filled my nose as soon I tucked my head close to my shoulder. The gentle wind was cold and whistled through my ears.

Waiting, leaning against a shiny black car with darkened windows, was Dark. He was tapping his foot impatiently and glancing towards the car.

‘You’re late.’ He growled, to which I apologised, sliding quickly into the back seat. Wilford was in the passenger side, Yan in the back next to me. Wilford raised an eyebrow, looking back at Dark who sullenly slid into the driver's seat, his aura flickering as soon as the door closed.

‘Sorry, but what am I late for?’ I asked quietly. Wilford chuckled whilst Dark ignored me.

‘A meeting at school,’ Yan sighed, passing me a grey blazer. As I slipped it over my shoulders she continued, ‘Dad and Papa thought it would be a good idea to have you along, in case things get heated. They don’t want me hurt, by anyone.’ I hummed in acknowledgement as she turned to stare out the window. We all waited in silence. Yan sitting quietly, Wilford sullenly grumbling under his breath and Dark sighing occaisonally. We pulled up out the front of the school, parking in the closest bay next to two luxury cars.

Each of us filed out of the car, trailing behind Dark. We walked into a nice office, I assumed the Principal's. He had a stern look and eyed each of us. The receptionist hadn’t been at their desk.

‘Name and Relation to Yan?’ The Principal barked. Wilford was already on alert, I could see the gun sticking out of the waistband of his dress pants. I fiddled with the button on the blazer. With the way that everyone is dressed, nice shirts and the business uniforms of the two other families, I was glad that Yan had passed me the blazer. Though I had an inkling that it belonged to Dark.

‘I,’ Dark began, attempting not to lose his cool, his voice low and commanding respect, ‘Am Yan’s Father.’

‘I am also Yan’s Father.’ Wilford piped up, trying to mask the slur that always seemed to be in voice.

‘And you?’ The Principal asked, staring at me and adjusting his glasses. I looked to Dark for help, to which he ignored me. I glanced quickly at Wilford who smirked.

_ Just say you’re a friend, or brother in law, cousin. Whatever you want _ . His voice echoed around, he was in my head again.

‘I’m Yan’s cousin.’ I lied through my teeth. She looked up at me with a smile. The Principal narrowed his eyes, clearly disbelieving. However, I said nothing. He was going to have to take my word for it. 

The Principal gestured for Dark and Wilford to take a seat, whilst Yan and I stood behind. He clearly didn’t care enough to get more chairs.

‘Now, apparently the Jones family couldn’t make it. So, shall we begin?’ The Principal began, somewhat pleasantly. ‘Now, Mr Iplier,’ he began, looking towards Dark. On instinct I placed my hand on Wilford’s shoulder. Dark nodded in almost exasperated acknowledgment. ‘Your ‘daughter’ has been causing trouble amongst classmates, two of which are here today to discuss harassment allegations.’

I could feel the anger rising in my chest. No, this was not okay. We all knew this was not okay. Why were we in the room. I had to say something. But I couldn’t, it wasn’t my place and wasn’t my meeting. Wilford’s voice echoed around my head, the slur extra prominent.  _ Whatever you want to say, do it. Darkipoo would be pleased I’m sure, I don’t shoot anyone. We don’t call eachother names… just do it. A chuckle reverberated around my skull. _

I nodded, taking a deep breath. ‘If I may interject sir?’ I asked, sounding more confident than the trembling of my hands indicated, especially when his stern gaze settled on me.

‘Yes Mr -’

‘Morgan. Who’s harassment charges are these?’

‘They are against Yan Iplier, as I mentioned previously.’

‘I see. However, you haven’t uh, given any examples…’ I trailed off, aware of the irritated gaze of the other two families. The Principal listed some weak events that truly suggested nothing. I had to help somehow. ‘Well, if I may provide evidence of my own?’

He nodded.

‘I came to pick Yan up from school last week, she was being harassed by these two boys and a larger group. Dragging her, calling her a boy in a skirt. I am sorry to be naive, but, this doesn’t seem okay?’ 

The parents of the two boys turned to look at them, as if assessing whether this happened.

‘Did you, Mr Ells and Mr Tanaka, in fact call her a boy in a skirt?’ The Principal asked, still stern.

The boys looked at eachother, as if trying to confirm their solidarity. They both looked defeated, just like one set of the parents. ‘Yes. We did.’ They answered.

Dark inhaled, taking a deep breath and trying to suppress his aura. I took my hand off Wilford's shoulder, feeling a little awkward. I shouldn’t have chimed in and taken over, they were the parents after all. Dark turned to look at me, nodding once. 

I wasn’t quite sure what that meant.

‘Well, in that case the behaviour must be reported and put up for review. Mr Ells, Mr Tanaka, would you please stay a little longer to discuss this?’

Dark and Wilford stood up from their chairs and we all walked over to the door. As soon as we were out in the hallway, Dark and Wilford looked to each other. Wilford was smiling, Dark was expressing what could be considered a smirk.

‘That went a lot better than last time.’ Wilford slurred.

‘Indeed.’ Dark agreed. Yan was smiling up at me, tears in her eyes. It was like she couldn’t believe that the discussion had gone that way. My hands were still shaking, even as calm settled over us once we hid behind the tinted windows of the car.


	19. Here We go Again

I walked past my house. Leaning over the fence, I blinked the rain out of my eyes. I opened the hatch and stuck my arm in. Nothing. Not a single envelope. Not one. Laura must be bringing it in earlier than she used to. With a sigh, I refused to look in the window and unlatched the gate, heading up the front path, if you could call it that.

Patting my pockets I cursed as I couldn’t feel or hear the jangle from my keys. Shit. I knocked three times on the door and shifted from foot to foot, hoping that I wouldn’t get too drenched waiting for the door to open. If Laura was even home. She opened the door a crack, before seeing me and throwing it behind her, pulling me inside.

‘It’s been so long since you were home! I’ve missed you, arsehole!’ She smiled. I let out a small laugh, feeling that the insult was warranted.

‘Me too.’ It felt weird to be welcomed home, but, wasn’t that the reason that he was doing Dark’s wishes and bribing Yancy? So he could return home happily and pretend that nothing had ever happened?

‘Reyna called by the other day looking for you, don’t worry’ she could read my expressions so well, ‘I said you were at the library. I don’t think that if you weren’t willing to tell me, that I should tell her. She wanted to ask in person about the date…’ Laura raised an eyebrow with a playful grin.

‘Oh god it was a nightmare. It was so bad. She was such an obnoxious person, kept insulting my interests. Nothing like what I thought they would be like, you know? I was picturing someone maybe a little stand-off-ish. Maybe sweet? But she was awful. I’m so sorry that Reyna is related to her.’ We both laughed, walking slowly over to the kitchen.

‘What did she do? Usually a comment or two isn’t enough to tick you off. Shut down socially, maybe.’ She smiled, teasing me as if we had seen eachother yesterday and not months ago.

‘She thought that the regular waiter was flirting with me? Like, how do you even jump to those conclusions? He was just being nice.’ I furrowed my brows, honestly confused.

‘Are you sure it wasn’t because he actually was?’

‘What? No. That’s stupid. He goes on about his girlfriend all the time. I think her name’s Melanie.’ I laughed, sounding forced.

‘Okay.’ She held her hands up in defense.

‘Have you seen any mail for me?’ I asked, quickly changing the direction of the conversation.

‘Oh yeah! Quite a bit, more than usual and some weird stuff too. It’s all on top of the microwave like always.’ She shrugged, heading over to the microwave to grab it all for me. She was right, there was quite the small stack. I grabbed it quickly, sorting through some of it. A packet of booklists for class, a reminder for an optometrist appointment, pay packet from work with the presumably pitiful amount of cash in it, and two letters from the penitentiary. My heart jumped up to my throat. I put those two at the bottom of the pile and quickly opened the optometrist letter.

‘Hey, is the pharmacy/clinic hybrid place still doing optometry? Or did they limit that? I can’t remember.’

‘Dude. They’ve been closed since like a month and a half ago. They’re just a doctors clinic now. We’ve got to go into the city for that. We’ve still got the general pharmacy by the train station.’ She laughed, looking at me like I was stupid.

‘Yeah I forgot.’ I laughed awkwardly, already dreading having to get the train to the city. It was overpriced and inconvenient.

‘When’s your appointment?’

‘Uh, in about a week. The other stuff is just for class. I better email my professor, but I’ll be out from my room to watch a movie? If you want to pick and order lunch?’ I suggested as if nothing had changed.

‘Sure! How about Mamma Mia? Or the second one?’ She teased.

‘No. How about no. I swear Laura…’

‘Please… It’s been ages…’ She whined, giving me puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes before heading off to my room.

It felt odd to be back in the familiar room. All my decorations, posters, stupid photos were up on the walls, and yet my wardrope was mostly empty. I sat down at my desk, turning on the lamp and opening the more official of the two prison letters. It was a lot of fine printed text that was slightly difficult to read, but it was mostly just about letter sending procedure and confirmation of address. The second letter, for some reason, my hands were shaking. In it was two bits of paper and a firm paper card that was stamped with approval. Discarding that to envelope of the administrative letter, I held in a deep breath and unfolded the pages.

The thin loose leaf that was almost translucent was filled with chicken scratch. Barely legible chicken scratch. I smoothed it out and traced a finger under each line, realising it was written two days after I had visited. My heart dropped and my breath sped up, rattling in my chest. I hadn’t responded. It had been about a week and I hadn’t responded. He probably thought that I wasn’t going to. Why did I feel so guilty? It was likely because I owed him an explanation. Yeah.

After struggling to read it, mostly just poorly written sentences about how he can’t write but enjoyed writing during the educational blocks instead of participating in the educational program. I pulled out an empty shoebox from under my desk, placing both of the letters inside. I should write a response, but, Laura would know that I was lying to her. Writing an email to a professor took a quarter of the time of reading two letters and writing one in response. 

Changing my mind, I slipped both of the letters into the binder that was supposed to be for social studies. I’d take it with me to the manor and write the response then.

Setting the box back underneath my desk, I quickly left my room just as there was an obnoxious knock on the door.

‘EVAN! Can you get it! It’s the Thai food for lunch! I ordered it online, so no pay!’ Laura yelled. I quickly rushed to the door, awkwardly smiling as the delivery guy handed me a big bag. I nodded before closing the door and heading over to the couch.

Laura had pulled the coffee table over to the couch and set out a couple dinner plates and some chopsticks. Of course, lighting up the tv screen was the main menu of Mamma Mia. The good old fashioned dvd version.

‘What did you order?’ I asked, setting the food on the table.

‘The usual. Curry puffs and spring rolls, yellow curry stir fry, mild for the man child and prawn fried rice for me. Oh and a red curry with a small serving of rice that we can split for dinner.’ She laughed, pulling a mocking frown as she pressed play on the dvd. We both knew this movie by heart, and if we didn’t have our mouths full, we would sing every word.


	20. Dear Yancy....

I sat on the train, headphones in my ears. I was supposed to be working on my philosophy essay. it sat in front of me, on a triple split screen. I had the source material that I was supposed to be working on in the other window, the final was a blank word document. Checking the time I muttered, stuff it. Half an hour had already passed and I was getting nothing done. It wasn’t due for a couple weeks, I could wait.

Closing the windows, I glanced at the sleeping person next to me before clicking on the blank document. I could feel my heartbeat, the sound of the train rattling of the tracks filtered through my headphones. Tapping my fingers against the keyboard I tried to think of what to say. Was it too late to write a response?

_ Dear Yancy _ . No, too formal.

_ To Yancy _ . No. I wasn’t writing a birthday card. Angrily I slapped my fingers against the backspace key, causing the person next to me to fiddle around in their sleep. Sucking in a breath, praying that they wouldn’t wake up, I tried to be quiet. I would just say that I was writing a letter for creative writing… but then they’d ask questions. What would they even be looking at my computer for anyway? Shaking my head I tried again.

_ Hey Yancy. _ Nope. It wasn’t an email or a text. He deserved more than that. I was giving an explanation, not asking him to have coffee. I tried to ignore the jolt in my rib cage.

_ Yancy. _ It would have to do.

_ I’m sorry. My sister forgot to tell me she had collected the mail early last week, so I just thought that there was nothing.  _ No. Scratch that. It sounded like I didn’t care. The truth was important, but I couldn’t phrase it like that. I tried to push down the anxiety of writing it in public, to ignore the stations that flew by as we sped through. Another forty minutes to go.  _ I missed the letter being delivered, that’s why I haven’t responded until now. I’m Sorry. I owe you an explanation. My friend, who told me about you. He, wasn’t very kind about it. It was a shock for me.  _ It would sound convincing enough to the guards that read it, that I was talking about finding out we were related. 

_ He forced me to come visit, threatening that I couldn’t return to my daily life. He is offering you a place to stay once you go on parole, and thinks you’d find family with him and his brothers. I think it would be a good place to go for you, so you can get used to the outside world a bit better. But anyway, he has been interrogating me on how our visits have gone. I spend most of the time at the manor that he lives in, with his brothers, his partner and his daughter. He is, to me, a little controlling and that’s why I listened to him. But, he said that once you are free, I can go back to staying home like usual and not spending time in the manor. I am sorry if you feel like I was using you.  _

_ I do miss being at home and my regular routine. I think you would do well with everyone in the manor and find another sense of community. They keep to themselves and don’t really have any neighbours, so there wouldn’t be too many questions asked. _

_ I’m sorry that I used you and that you hate me. I’ll stop writing and visiting you.  _

I slipped off my new glasses, putting them back into the case. Hopefully, once he got the letter, he would understand that I was selfish and the guilt would leave. All I wanted was the guilt to leave. 

Shaking my head, I slipped my laptop back into the case and stared at the screen showing the next stop. Home was the next stop. Skipping the next three songs on my phone, I settled on a song from a musical. It was hard to not sing along to the catchy balad from a horror musical, I couldn’t remember the name. One day I’d see it, but for now, the pirated soundtrack and low quality clips on youtube would do.

Theatre always looked so enjoyable, but throughout school I was always too scared to try. Laura did theatre and dance, loved them both and was the confident understudy of the lead in almost every highschool production. I remember having to sit in on one of her rehearsals and feeling awfully jealous. I couldn’t dance, sing or act. So I never tried and never got called gay. It was a win win.

The guy who was asleep next to me shifted in his sleep. I glanced up to see the next station. One more until my stop. I scooted over a little closer to the window. He used that free space to stretch out. Only one more stop. My heart was beating faster in my chest, I just wanted him to go away. What if I had to shove past him? What if I had to wake him up just to ask him to move?

We were getting closer to the station. I picked up my bags, and in a split second decision, decided to shove past and pray he didn’t wake up. Not looking back, I waited at the carriage door, nearly falling as the train came to an abrupt stop. It felt like russian roulette as to whether they would actually stop at my station or not.

I clutched my backpack tightly, stepping onto the deserted platform. Looking around, I waited for my phone to buzz. Tapping my feet for what felt like eternity, I dialed Laura’s number. 

‘Hey?’ She said groggily.

‘Why do you sound like that? It’s Evan.’

‘Ohhh, I had a late shift last night, I only just woke up because the phone was ringing.’

‘Shit. Sorry. Go back to bed. I’ll walk.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes. Go back to bed! Don’t you have class tomorrow?’ I asked dryly.

‘Yeah, yeah. As long as you’re sure?’ I could hear her drifting back off already.

‘Yes!’ I sighed.

Hanging up before she could protest further, I put on a different playlist and began walking home. The sky was cloudy and the brick buildings loomed over the shadowed footpath. Burying my hands in my jacket pockets I kept walking, keeping my head down and adjusting my backpack. I couldn’t help but glance into the alley where I had first seen the host. It was eerily quiet, the boarded up house still had the door open and the crate was still positioned close to the door. There were damp book pages covering the ground.

Shaking my head, I continued straight ahead instead of turning down the alley. A group of boys in private school uniform gave me dirty looks as I stepped around them. A couple of them looked familiar, the boys in the meeting with Yan. I glanced behind me repeatedly, speed walking to the main street. The post office was opposite to the gas station on the other side of the road.

I slipped into the post office, glancing behind me to check that the boys weren’t following me. Sidling up to the counter, I groaned as Natalie turned around behind the counter. Since when did she work at the post office. Seeing me, she gave me a large smile and smoothed her hair back behind her ear. Her coworker, a blue-haired girl said quietly, ‘oooh is that him.’

Heading over to the photocopier, I selected to print one page, scanning my card and selecting the letter document. As soon as it started to print, it felt like the sound was deafening. It was so quiet in here, other than the tittering of the shop attendance and the growl of the photocopier. 

I let out a sigh of relief, as it finished, snapping up the paper and heading over to the bench where you could purchase envelopes, the small corner a sea of white. Selecting a plain white envelope, I folded the page and slipped it in.

Taking out my phone, I double checked the mail address for the prison, cursing at it as it refused to load, or for not letting me zoom in once it did. With a sigh, I wrote down the address in the neatest writing I could do, before writing the return address on the back and closing the envelope. Why was my heart rattling in my chest again?

With a deep breath, I dragged my feet over the counter, placing my phone in my back pocket.

Natalie’s head shot up with a blinding smile as soon as I walked over.

‘Evan! Hi! How have you been?’ She asked, her tone of voice utterly different from the last time I saw her. I couldn’t help but glance around the yellow-tinged shop, at the mishmash of gifts and generic nicknacks and magazines. For a post office there weren’t many items of actual post.

‘Hi Natalie, I’ve uh, been good. You?’ I asked, sliding the sealed letter over the counter, my voice as neutral as I could manage.

‘Did Reyna give you my number like she said she would? Because you haven’t messaged me at all… Oh! And where is this headed?’ She asked. She was acting different, probably because she was at work and had a friend to impress.

‘It’s going just out of town, so it’s a domestic letter, standard stamp and no insurance.’ I was itching to get my phone out as a distraction.

‘Oh okay.’ She slapped a stamp in the corner, ‘but where exactly is it headed? Like out of town, to a friend?’

I sighed, ‘It’s going to a friend.’ My chest was tight. Please don’t ask questions. Please don’t ask about it. You don’t need to know. Please don’t. Why didn’t I go over to her friend?

‘So this friend lives on the edges of town huh?’

‘Yeah, something like that.’

‘So why are you sending it to the prison that’s near here? Do they work there or something?’ She asked rudley. Her friend looked over in surprise and I was sure she was going to say something.

‘Yeah, something like that. How much is it? Four?’

‘Oh, yeah. It’s four dollars fifty.’ She said, her voice losing the defensive edge. I tapped my card and once the letter was put into the sorting, I turned quickly on my heel and turned out into the rapidly darkening street. It was definitely going to rain on my walk home. With a sigh, I shoved my headphones in my ears and scrolled through my playlists. I found myself opening the Hosts podcast, and headed off home. Though it unsettled me, it was kind of intriguing to listen to the goings on of a guy called David, returning home from work. My footsteps synchronised to the calm sounds of him narrating the goings-on of someone else's life.


	21. Let's play a Game

I sent Laura a text, after avoiding her again all week. It just didn’t sit right that we went straight back to normal as if I wasn’t spending all my time elsewhere, I couldn’t even bring myself to walk past the house. I was an awful brother. I had even procrastinated on ringing Reyna back and she had called three times in the last five hours. 

She responded by ringing me, and acting on my guilt, I declined it. ‘Sorry Laura, can’t call now, but did I get any more mail?’ I muttered aloud before sending the message. The response was fast, as expected. 

With a sigh, I walked down the street, keeping my head down. My music was blasting in my ears and I kept pace with the beat. The sky was blue, a nice temperature to walk home. Home? No, back to the manor. Nodding my head to the beat, I sidled over to the mailbox, it wasn’t empty.

Pulling my phone out my back pocket, I checked the time. Three thirty, Laura wouldn’t be home yet at this time, her class went until five. There were five envelopes, four all had her name on them. The other one, thin, tightly sealed and with an obnoxiously large stamp for the penitentiary on the front just above the printed address.

I slipped it into my jacket with a sigh, putting the other mail back in the letter box hastily. If anyone was watching, they would probably think that I was stealing mail. Again. Shaking my head, I walked on, continuing to the beat of the song. The only question was, which way should I walk to the manor? The bus was appealing, my boots were comfortable but they definitely weren’t for hiking, and I could get off at the Highschool and surprise Yan. Though, would she be happy to see me?

Running to get to the bus stop, I made it just as the usual bus pulled up. Giving the bus drier a nod, I scanned my card settling down at the front in a seat by myself. It wasn’t too crowded today, about four old ladies, a couple kids who had skipped school. I continued humming along quietly to my music, scrolling through the randomly suggested news articles. They all blended together, there wasn’t anything interesting.

I watched the streets blur past, checking the time occasionally, hoping that the bus wouldn’t be late. Fidgeting with my card, I almost forgot to press the button for my stop. The bus jolted forward and I mumbled apologies as one of the old ladies seemed to tutt at me angrily, shaking her head. I couldn’t hear what she was saying, my music was too loud and I intended to keep it that way.

Scrambling off the bus, I headed to the school gates where a couple parents were already loitering outside. I kept an eye out for Yan, pulling my headphones out of my ears. She was walking along, head down, hands clutching her school bag. Two boys looked like they were going to head over to her, but when they saw me standing there, for some reason they went their separate ways. 

I waved, trying to get Yan’s attention. She didn’t see. Another random classmate tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up in surprise before seeing me. Her expression went from a frown to a bright smile. She walked a lot more quickly towards me.

‘Evan! Dad and Papa didn’t say you were coming!’ She cried out in greeting as she walked quickly out of the gate. Some of the loitering parents looked strangely at the two of us, but I tried to ignore them, looking down at the smiling girl in front of me.

‘Hey Yan! Come on, let’s walk,’ I chuckled, ‘and, picking you up was more of an impromptu thing…’

‘Impromptu?’ She asked and I nodded.

‘Yeah, unplanned, a surprise.’

‘You thought about surprising me?’

‘Yeah!’ I laughed as we walked down the street. ‘How was your day?’

‘Could have been better, could have been worse. I did really well on my English presentation though! It was on the book we’re studying, Pride and Prejudice.’ 

‘Oh I’ve read that. I never studied it for school but it’s good, what was your favourite bit?’

‘Well, that’s what my presentation was about, the fact that even though Elizabeth’s perception of Mr Darcy is so horrible, it all turns out that those were just lies perpetuated by other people. And the way that they end up together is so sweet. I’d love to find my Mr Darcy…’ She sighed wistfully.

I nodded before mumbling, ‘Me too’.

She looked over at me in surprise for a split second, ‘What?’

‘Huh?’

‘Oh nothing… Do you think Senpai would be my Mr Darcy?’

‘Maybe.’

We continued walking down the block, Yan talking happily about school work and saying some stories about Dark and Wilford. I listened contently, my mind wandering constantly to the letter in my pocket. I went to check it was still there, only to be met with an empty pocket. Yan stopped me in mid step, bending over to pick something up from the ground. An envelope, my letter!

‘Thanks Yan!’ I cried, taking it from her.

‘Who’s that letter from?’

‘Oh, one of Dark’s friends. I’m helping him get sorted in living in the manor.’ I explained, feeling my stomach sink. Is that all Yancy was? Just one of Darks “friends”, I guess he was, what else would he be?

‘Hmm okay.’ Was all she said.

We walked in relative silence all the way back to the manor. I chuckled as she sent the goose running with a simple stare. Together we trudged up to the unwelcoming front door and Yan knocked twice.

‘You don’t have keys either?’

‘I don’t need them,’ she looked at me confused, ‘Someone’s always home.’ I shrugged, it was true enough, someone always did seem to be home. To my surprise, the door rattled a little and we were met with the stone cold face of Google. 

‘Welcome Yan, and… Evan.’ He scanned each of us. Though I was slowly getting used to the android, he was still wildly unsettling. ‘Dark has given me a memo to pass on, They are in their office and do not wish to be disturbed, Chef has left cookies on the counter as an after school snack. They hope that you will do all of your homework successfully yet encourage you to seek out myself if assistance is needed. Wilford also added that it is the family activity night, please do not forget.’ He said pleasantly to Yan before stepping out of the doorway. I nodded at him with a smile, trying to mask how unsettled he made me, before walking into the kitchen.

I was itching to read the letter.

I couldn’t open it at the kitchen bench, because Yan was sitting next to me stuffing her face with cookies. I slipped it onto the bench anyway, because of the fear that it would fall onto the floor and draw more attention than I wanted.

We both looked up as someone entered the kitchen. To my surprise it was the Host, shuffling over to the coffee machine with a coffee mug. I glanced at Yan in confusion, who just shrugged and kept shoveling cookies into her mouth.

How does he use a coffee machine? I mouthed to her, which she ignored. Though I had been here for ages, sneak peeks into their usual routines were odd to me. The price of avoiding everyone.

‘The host sees Evan mouth the question to Yan and turns to look at him. “Yes, I am able to use a coffee machine, it is simple.” The Host says calmly, resuming his coffee making. He then offers Evan a cup to which he-’

‘Uh, thank you?’ I mumbled.

‘- reluctantly agrees…’ He kept narrating whilst making the cup. How did he know how I liked my coffee? I frowned as I fiddled with the envelope. I needed to open it. I couldn’t understand where the feeling of urgency was coming from, why was I so eager to open something from a person who hated me?

Yan polished off the cookies, leaving one of the plate, pushing it towards me before bolting up the stairs with her bag. 

I tapped my fingers on the counter, taking a hesitant bite of the cookie. It was still a little warm and the chocolate oozed into my mouth. Chef certainly bragged about his cooking for a reason, even if he was overly confident. I smiled at the happiness that always comes when you eat chocolate chip cookies, still tapping my fingers against the bench.

The Host slid the cup of coffee over the counter, almost spilling it on the envelope. Holding a breath, I slid the letter out of harms way, using my jacket sleeve to mop up the spilt coffee.

‘The Host apologises for almost spilling the coffee on Evan’s letter from Yancy-’ He narrated while I blinked in surprise.

‘How did, how did you know it was from Yancy?’ I asked quietly.

‘- The Host admits that he has on occasion narrated parts of their conversations, as it would make a good story. He does not, however, write it down.’

I took a hesitant sip of the coffee, hissing as it burnt my tongue. What if he had told the others? He narrated feelings pretty accurately, what implications did that bring? I shook my head, taking another sip. It tasted like nothing, but my tongue throbbed.

‘The Host also advises that though Evan might be invited to join in tonight, he is welcome to use the Host’s study to write a reply, as the Host will not be needing it this evening…’

I nodded, mumbling a thankyou before picking up the letter and the coffee, truding upstairs to find his office. It was the room that had a recording sign above it - currently off. Warily, I opened the door, almost expecting something to jump out at me by now, but instead was pleasantly surprised by the dim but cozy interior.

The desk was terribly cluttered, one of the walls was covered by a bookshelf, the other was blank. There was a comfortable chair with a side table next to it, covered in half drunk cups of coffee. The room stunk of coffee and a little dust. 

Closing the door behind me, I carefully sat down in the desk chair, trying not to move anything out of place. There was enough space for the letter. Holding a breath, I ripped open the envelope, disregarding the printed check list and unfolding Yancy’s distinctive chicken scratch. It was longer than I expected, and I started reading it quietly aloud.

‘...I hates that youse makes so many deals… I’s hates that youse assumes everything about me. I hates that I put so much efforts in to please youse…’ I frowned but continued reading, ‘But, I don’t hates youse.’ I was confused. He hated so much about me, but didn’t hate me?

‘...I needs youse to explain more about this deal of youses. At least writing period has some uses now? There is too much to talk abouts, so, I would like youse to visit me.’ He did have a point. ‘But for nows, tell me about these friends of youses. I’ll tell youse about mine.’

He wrote about his Prison Family, their names, some of the things that they had done together. It sounded like an interesting bunch, to read about. I’d never want to meet some of them, especially the one that knows how to make hooch wine. Can’t say it interested me too much.

I looked about the desk, trying not to disturb too much of the Host’s belongings. On top of a pile of notebooks, there was a blank envelope and piece of paper. Guiltily, I took them down, finding a spare pen and began to write.

I started off about the house, describing the details that he would care about. Then I moved on to its inhabitants. I described how sweet Yan was, how chaotic Wilford could be and some of the parts of Dark’s various personality. I wrote about my own family, about Laura and how we were pretty close and got up to some mild things as teenagers. I was on the final line, ‘Alright. I’ll come visit then,’ when there was a knock at the study door. ‘Yes?’ I called out.

The door opened a crack, revealing Yan. She gave a sweet smile, stepping into the room. 

‘Google said you were in here, what are you doing?’

‘Just writing a letter back to Dark’s friend.’ I offered, signing my name at the bottom and slipping it into the envelope. Yan just smiled, like she knew something I didn’t.

‘Yeah, did you want to come downstairs? We’re about to start Uno! Like google said that Wilford said, it’s family night! This time it means uno! Want to join?’ She asked eagerly.

‘Uh… I’m not really family am I?’ I asked, awkwardly. She looked down a little, before lighting back up again.

‘Well, Dad and Papa said to school that you were my cousin, so that’s enough for me!’ I shrugged, unable to disagree and disappoint her. ‘Let’s go!’ I pocketed both letters, before following her reluctantly downstairs.


	22. Outside Letter, Sweater Weather

I sat at the Host’s desk again, eagerly ripping open the prison envelope. Yancy’s handwriting had improved since last time. It was still chicken scratch, but a little easier to read. He was going on about how cold it had become at the penitentiary, and that the other inmates were a little jealous of the sweater I gave him. He remarked that Tiny stole it once, making him ‘...angrier than I’s been at them in a while’ I chuckled at the thought. It was only reasonable that he would be possessive over something like that. 

I shook my head at the next line, ‘...them guards even let me wears it in solitary…’ He had been sent there for fighting one of the others over the sweater. All I could picture was Yancy sitting on a cold and hard bench, shivering from the cold, bundled up in the only sweater that I could give. Was it warm enough? I could picture the fear on his face as one of the guards probably dragged him in there, the same face when I called the guard over in one of the visits. ‘Oh Yancy…’ I sighed, running my hand over the page. ‘It’s only a sweater, no need to do something like that.’ I mumbled to myself. 

He went about more details of prison life, especially all the fights that he seemed to get into. ‘...Tiny thinks I shouldn’t leaves them. We’re family and these friends of youses don’t seem the friendliest to youse. So, why should I’s trust what they tell you to tell mes?’ He wasn’t wrong, some of the others weren’t the friendliest, but I assumed that’s because I was still an outsider.

He asked more in depth questions about the manor, saying that he wasn’t sure that he wanted to come here, because of the chaos of the others. Two steps forward, one step back. I had another meeting with Dark on the progress and they were not going to be happy about this.

It was a shorter letter than last time, it felt like more was being left unsaid. Though, there was a little star above one of the lines talking about the sweater. I turned the page over, to see a little crossed out line down the bottom. It was hard to read. ‘...I really like youses sweater. It smelt good, especially when I’s wore it to bed.’ I read it over a couple times. He was still frustrated at me and the information about the manor, and yet, he wrote something like this. I frowned, blinking and looking at it closer. ‘Is he… saying that he likes how I smell!?’ I asked in confusion. Turning the letter over and reading over it, before rereading that annotation. ‘Is he?’ I shook my head and laughed at my own stupidity. Of course he wasn’t, he was just talking about the sweater smelling decent compared to prison clothes that didn’t seem to be washed that often.

I set about writing my response, trying not to say too much about the sweater, when there was a knock at the door. Absentmindedly I called out, ‘Come in’ expecting it to be Host or Yan, and yet, with the quiet ringing noise and the cold dread, it was Dark. 

‘Dark… How can I help you?’ I asked, involuntarily putting on some of my customer service voice.

‘Shall we have the meeting in here? Or my office?’

‘Uh, in here I guess, since you’re here’

‘Right.’ They sat down in the armchair whilst I stayed at the desk. ‘I have been informed that you’re keeping letter correspondence with Yancy.’

‘Yes.’

‘And it is proving useful?’

‘I suppose so… He still isn’t very open to the idea of freedom.’

‘I see. It is... a little disappointing for you I am sure.’ Dark said, crossing their legs. I instinctively raised an eyebrow. What did he mean, disappointing? Disappointing in that he didn’t want to be around, or that he still wanted to see me but not be free?

‘Uh, yes.’

‘Considering your freedom depends on it.’ 

Right. That is what he was talking about, my returning to everyday life. Whatever that was. It was almost so long ago that I stumbled across the Host.

‘Yes’

‘It will certainly be in your best interest to hurry this along. Just before some of the others get too...attached’ Dark snarled

‘If you mean Yan, I didn’t mean to, she just…’

‘She has gotten rather attached to you, even with our discouragement. However, you have stood up for her on multiple occasions, which does influence my trust in you.’ Dark leaned back slightly, ‘However, it is not Yan that I am speaking off…’ Dark shook their head.

‘I… can I ask a question?’ I asked timidly. Dark nodded with a raised eyebrow. ‘Um, what did the Host mean when he said that I was good for the house?’

Dark frowned with a loud exhale, ‘He believes that you bring some of us together and are a valuable piece of the outside world for the others to connect to. However, I am still inclined to agree with Google, who is still determining how much of a threat you pose to us. Apparently it has declined. Is that all?’

‘Um… what happens if Yancy decides that he doesn’t want freedom?’

‘It will not end well for you. There will be choices and many of them will be unpleasant’ Dark said calmly. I swallowed, nodding hesitantly.

They stood up from the chair, adjusting their suit jacket. I stayed put in the chair, watching them leave with wide eyes and mild anxiety. 

I laid my head on the desk for a moment, listening to my heartbeat thump in my ears and the sound of my breath against the desk. Shaking my head gently, I continued writing my response to Yancy, trying not to focus on the unhelpful thoughts and threats.

Just as I finished the last sentence, ‘See you Sunday’, my phone rang. With a wince I picked it up. Reyna.

‘Hey! We’re going out tomorrow night! My boyfriend, Levi and Oli. Oh and Natalie. You should come! We haven’t been out drinking in forever’

I took a breath, trying to stay silent. ‘Oh well… I suppose I should ask Da- um, the person that I’m staying with, I’m helping them out, so it’s really up to them.’

‘Oh. Wait -’ I begged for her to not catch on that I almost said a name, ‘You started saying a name. Is that why it didn’t work out with Natalie? Who’s mystery girl? Their name starts with D and has a… Oooh something like Dani?’

‘No no! It’s not a mystery girl!’ I replied incredulously.

Reyna chuckled. ‘Sure, sure. Keep your secrets. We’ll probably find out over a couple shots anyway, lightweight.’

‘Oh I am not that bad! I have to be up early on sunday anyway, so I won’t even drink.’

‘Come on! That’s no fun! Eh, I can’t make you. See you at Nine? We’re grabbing dinner first… so. Natalie’s really excited to see you, are you sure that you two didn’t hit off?’

‘No promises Reyna. And, no, trust me. We really didn’t.’

‘I know she comes on a little strong, but... she's super cool. Give her one more chance? For your best friend?’ Reyna pleaded.

I shook my head, ‘Alright. Just for you. But I have to ask my friend whether they’ll uh, need my help around then so, no promises.’

Reyna chuckled, muttering something about fair being fair. We said our goodbyes as I sighed in relief. I felt a little guilty, but I almost hoped that Dark would say no. It seemed like all she wanted to do was set me up with people...No. Reyna is a matchmaker at heart because she hates seeing anyone lonely. She’s just being a good friend. 

Putting my phone down, I folded up the letter in the envelope, looking around the dim office. The shadows kept me a little on edge, but other than that, it was a comfortable space. Certainly more impressive than my meager desk in my room back in the house. Though, Yan would love the opportunity to choose another outfit for me. The thought of the crazy teenager made me smile, before I jolted upright. I promised to help her with homework. 

Pocketing both letters, I walked out of the Host’s study, down to the kitchen. She was sitting at the bench, pouring over a textbook.

‘Evan! I need help with this. I don’t want to ask google because he finds every single study guide. You go to college, you’re smart’ She looked up at me with big eyes.

‘Sure, but, no promises. I do philosophy.’ I sat down beside her, looking over the english assignment, ‘the outsiders huh? I had to study that.’ She took a deep breath in relief.

‘Oh thank fuck.’ She sighed, opening her notebook.

‘Yan! If your fathers heard that!’ I chuckled, crossing my arms playfully.

‘Right. Right. Sorry’ She mocked me, crossing her own arms. I ran my hand through my hair. This was undoubtedly going to take a while.


	23. Night out, Thoughts out

I buttoned up my black shirt, running a hand through my hair. It would do. Nothing special, but I had no one to impress. Wilford was standing on the stairs as I walked out into the hall.

‘So… looks like someone’s going out somewhere’ He mocked, smirking.

‘I need to keep up the appearance of everyday life, my friends are forcing me to go out and… How did you know?’

‘You’re not the sort to wear a nice shirt like that for no reason kid, but...the Host.’

‘Oh. Does Dark know?’

‘They always know. They always know.’ He said ominously, allowing me to walk past him, down the stairs and out of the house. The sun was setting, it would not be a good idea to walk home in the dark.

I trudged to the bus stop, shivering in the cold. I didn’t want to be here, why was I doing this? I clutched tightly to my phone, getting on the illuminated bus as soon as it arrived. Nodding at the driver, I walked towards the back, checking my phone every couple of minutes. I didn’t mind going out, dancing was always fun but the drinking side of things was not my cup of tea. It didn’t help that Wilford’s warning was ringing in my head.

Soon enough the bus pulled up on main street, close enough to the restaurant that we had agreed to meet at. I was immediately greeted by a very enthusiastic Natalie, I resisted the urge to scrunch my face up and take a step back.

‘Hey! Evan! You never gave me your number! I asked Reyna for it but,’ she shot a pointed look at Reyna who shrugged with a smirk, ‘But she wouldn’t give it to me!’

‘Oh, sorry but…’

‘Are you one of those hipsters that doesn’t carry around their phone? I bet you are! I love that… gives you some uniqueness.’ She continued on as we sat at the table. I swallowed but said nothing.

Levi and his boyfriend were there, Reyna sat next to Natalie and I was on Natalie’s other side. As usual we ordered a cheese pizza to share, the only one we could agree on, even without Natalie being there.

‘I thought your boyfriend was supposed to come?’ I asked curiously, digging into a slice of pizza.

‘Yeah, but he got another shift at the bar, so he’s working. At least that means we get discounted drinks?’ She laughed happily as Natalie let out a giggle.

‘Discounted drinks, on top of the student discount? Sweet!’ Oliver claimed with a smile, inhaling his third slice.

‘How are we settling the bill?’ Reyna asked, putting her knife and fork on the plate. Yes, the psychopath that uses a knife and fork to eat pizza.

‘Split per slice, as usual. Two bucks a slice.’ Oliver laughed, tallying up his five pieces. I looked down at my plate, seeing my three pieces and slapping down six.

We cleared up the table and headed down the street, two doors down and to the usual club. It was a small rooftop affair, closed spaces and some dark corners.

Natalie practically dragged me over to the bar.

‘What do you drink E?’

‘Please don’t call me that-’

‘What do you drink?’ She asked again, raising an eyebrow.

‘Just a whisky on the rocks.’

‘A whisky on the rocks, a beer and two shots of tequila.’ She demanded of the bartender, slapping the money on the counter.

‘Miss… this isn’t enough money’

‘We have student discount and my cousin’s boyfriend works here. It’s enough money.’ She demanded and I took a step away from the bar.

The bartender looked towards Reyna’s boyfriend, who nodded reluctantly. They handed over the drinks and we headed through the crowd to where Levi was sitting. Oliver and Reyna brought over their own drinks.

Natalie slid my drink over to me and I sipped it listening to the music that was more headache inducing than enjoyable.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to give us another shot? Here - take a shot!’ She pushed a shot over to me when my glass was half empty.

‘I'm sure and uh, thanks?’ I said hesitantly, downing the shot.

Soon the room was spinning and the flashing lights were more like blurry flashes. Natalie pushed me onto the dance floor and we stumbled about. She never let me get in a full sentence and leant in to kiss me a little. I stepped away from her, looking for Levi or Oliver, even Reyna, I couldn’t see them. 

There was a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, coming face to face with Dark, who seemed to appear from the dark corner. Shaking in fear, but also from being too drunk to stand I gave him a small wave as he took a couple steps closer.

‘H-hi’ I slurred, still looking around for the others. They scowled, tightening their grip on my shoulder. Was the ringing from them? Or was it from the music? I hardly noticed them leading me over to the exit. ‘You know what happened? You know what fucking happened?’

They looked at me with a scowl, saying nothing. 

‘So… I got set up on this other date with Natalie, she’s my friend’s cousin, and I don’t like her. And she pushed me around. I think maybe she’s the reason I’m this drunk, but at least I got free drinks. And oh god she-’

‘I do not care. Please, be quiet’ Dark scowled as we walked out onto the street.

‘And she didn’t care.It was like she was trying to be better than me. She knows nothing about me! I can’t get a fucking word in and she just makes me feel so shit...I didn’t want go on this night out. Because don’t I have to wake up early and go visit Yancy? Yeah, I do. Speaking of Yancy. His letters are the most confusing things I’ve read. I don’t understand what he means’ I shivered in the cold wind of the dark night, Dark’s hand still on my shoulder. The ringing in my ears could be residual or could have been from them.

‘Oh shut up’ 

‘He writes me all the time. He says that he’s not sure about living with all of you because he doesn’t trust you. Yet… Get this, he wrote that he likes the sweater I gave me. Is he saying he likes the way that I smell? Is he?’ Dark shook their head, ignoring me. ‘But, isn’t that a kind of odd thing to say to someone? I like, appreciated it. Of course I did. But, is that odd that I appreciated it? Should I like that he likes the way I smell? Is Reyna right? She has set me up with five girls and I didn’t like any of them? There was just something about them that was just inherently unattractive…’ I continued to ramble. 

Dark looked at me, their scowl turning into a frown.

‘Why don’t I like them and why does Yancy being possessive over my sweater make me feel something? I don’t even know what I feel.’ I could feel the frustrated tears rising as we continued to walk.

‘Have you considered, the possibility that you are gay?’ Dark said bluntly, keeping me steady as I almost tripped over.

‘No… well. Maybe I am? What if I am? Oh god am I!?’ I grew increasingly panicked. ‘Oh god! I am! I think I’m gay!’ I said loudly, starting to cry.

Dark put their hand on my shoulder with a sigh. ‘There is nothing wrong with it. If you are,you were meant to be. That’s how it works. I struggled with not coming out… but, it isn’t worth it.’ They said calmly. ‘Wilford knew it.’ They chuckled.

I blinked back my tears. ‘He did?’

Dark nodded, saying something under his breath that I couldn’t catch.


	24. The Morning After

I woke up in my bed at the manor. Blinking tiredly, trying to get my damn eyes to focus in the bright light, I groaned. My throat was red raw and the headache felt more like an earthquake inside my skull.

As there was a quiet knock on the door, I hid under the covers, sighing in relief at the darkness.

‘Told ya that Dark always knows!’ Wilford smirked, making me wince at the volume. ‘Left ya some good old hangover cure - pain killers and pickle juice. Seems like ya went hard’

‘Yeah…’ I groaned.

‘And let me guess. After all the appearances and la-di-da, she was still a bitch? Been there done that, ended up gay.’ He continued happily.

I felt my stomach lurch in anxiety, but I wasn’t so sure why. Was it the talk of Dark and Wilford? Or was it the sudden need to roll over and vomit on the floor? Crawling out from the covers, I looked up from under the covers, squinting in the harsh light.

‘Good man, how are you sitting up? Has the confession to Dark happened yet, or is it another time that you get that drunk?’ Wilford mused, handing me a glass of pickle juice. I took it, wincing at the smell.

‘...I don’t...ever intend on drinking again…’ I groaned. Wilford let out a sardonic chuckle.

‘Ah. So it has happened, such a shame. Now, I’ll get the doctor because your arse needs to stay in bed. If you see Dark...I wasn’t here’ He said sternly, but with a giggle. I shook my head gently, resisting the urge to hurl. He smiled before almost disappearing with a blink. I shook my head, curing how hungover I felt.

I crawled back under the covers, almost like a mole snaffling its way back into its grimy cave. For sure that’s what it felt like.

What the hell happened last night? I could hardly remember anything. Mostly just feelings and moments of blackouts. I knew that I was never going to see Natalie again, and wasn't sure why, other than the sneaking suspicion it was her that got me that drunk. I sat on the edge of my bed, shivering and heaving slightly. Gripping onto the sheets. Looking down at my feet. It was cold, stifling and shiver inducing.

I stared at my feet, shivering slightly. Even as the door opened, I stayed put. 

‘You have a...date… Meeting Yancy at the prison. Third Sunday?’ They said monotonously as they closed the door behind them. I barely looked up, to see them standing a reasonable distance.

With a final shake and nod of my head, I leaned forward to get up, ignoring the pounding of my head, clutching the mattress with a death-grip. It took two deep breaths before I felt like I was choking. Gagging. Hacking cough. Straight up. Over Dark’s grey suit.

‘S-sorry’ I said in between coughs.

‘Don’t… Mention it. Get up. See the doctor if you must. Just hurry up.’ They said, sounding like he wasn’t seething, which made the nausea return.

‘Y-you’re not going to…’

‘Do what? I could, but, those choices would not be very helpful...to anyone except for myself, regrettably. Just leave the house, so that your chance of… how shall I put this, staying? Yes. That will do. Your chance of staying may dwindle.’ They said, coldly polite.

I nodded, taking a sip of pickle juice to wash down the taste of arse and liquor, downing some of the painkillers with it. 

Standing up, I was so shaky on my feet. It was a mixture between when I’d pulled those two all nighters last year, coupled with the last time I had stomach flu… How on earth did I drink so much!? It was almost surprising that Laura hadn’t called me like eight times by now… then again, unlike the other times I went missing, I hadn’t been home for a while and she was under the impression I was taken care of.

Since when had I changed clothes? Shaking my head, I pulled on my jeans and slipped a sweater over my pajama shirt. At the thought of breakfast, my stomach growled both hunger and protest. Maybe a coffee for the road would be enough?

Stifling a yawn, I trudged down to the kitchen, the rest of the house almost felt alive. Wilford was sitting at the dining table, with a couple of the others. Yan was at the kitchen bench, so was the Host.

I grabbed a cup of coffee, saying a very croaky, ‘morning’ to everyone.

‘Though the Host says good morning in return, he also advises that Evan may want to take a pancake to eat on the walk to Happy Trails….’

‘Thanks Host, but-’ the host cut me off.

‘The Host advises Evan that it would be a wise idea’

I nodded, grabbing a buttered pancake from the stack next to the pan, sipping on my coffee. It was still warm, but not enough to burn my fingers.

Ruffling Yan’s hair with my free hand as she screeched in protest, I left the house to begin the long walk to Happy trails. It was cold and a little grey, but with my coffee in one hand and pancake in the other, and of course avoiding the goose on the way out of the yard, I felt a bit better.

The guards, used to me by now, after doing the usual security checks, waved me through. I went to the usual phone booth and sat down, feeling a little more awful than I was, but I had an inkling that it wasn’t the hangover.

Yancy was led out from the corridor, sitting down, happily wearing my sweater. It certainly suited him, and he looked warm and comfortable, despite the cold of the prison.

‘Hey Yancy’ I croaked.

‘Evan, are… youse okay?’ He asked, sounding more concerned than I had expected, especially considering he was sporting a black eye.

‘Had a rough night…’ I groaned, still trying to smile.

‘Eh so did I’s… Hank pulled out the Hooch wine agains to celebrate my return from solitary, though, Sparkles McGee wants to steal this sweater youses gave me’ He smiled. I couldn’t help but return it, feeling a little warm.

‘How did you get into Solitary anyway?’ I asked curiously, maybe I didn’t want to know…

‘Oh, that’s simples. I was sleepin in this sweater and the next morning at breakfast, after Tiny already stole it once, Sparkles McGee had his eyes on it, which didn’t fly with me you know? Then he says that I shouldn’t be writin youses, especially with whats yous writes to me… but I tells him to shove off and then, punched him. Right in the nose!’ He told proudly.

I looked at him with disbelief. ‘You punched him? Isn’t he your friend?’

‘Eh, but, talkin doesn’t get all the way in here. He got a few good ones on me, buts… I was the only one put in’ He shrugged, wincing as he moved his shoulder.

‘Oh Yancy…’ I frowned, the pity was almost all consuming.

‘Hey, hey, hey. That aint why we’re talkin here though. Youse said you wanted to talk… about somethin…’

‘Oh yeah… I know that you don’t, like me that much, and that we’re forced to get along so that deals can be accomplished… But I wanted to thank you for responding to my letters I guess.’

‘That’s it?’ His brow was furrowed. I nodded, just as the warden called out that visiting hours were almost over.

‘Well no. The others know that you should be staying with them soon when, you get out on parole of course.’

‘Parole? I ain't gettin on parole any time soon…’ He admitted, a little sheepishly, I jolted back from the phone.

‘W-what?’

‘Why would I?’ That was true. I didn’t know what to say because, what did he have to gain from leaving prison? Why would he go on parole? I pushed away that small inkling of hope, it was ridiculous, why would I feel hopeful about him going on parole?

‘I-I don’t know… it is your choice I guess’

‘Yeah…. is that all you wanted to talk about? No present this time?’ He asked. Was he pouting? No...

‘It’ll have to be’ I said resolutely, hoping that I hadn’t forgotten what I had truly wanted to say. Nothing was coming to mind, so I assumed the coast was clear.


End file.
